A Life of Lies
by Aozora094
Summary: Mikan had eveything, from looks to brains, she even had the school on the palm of her hand. Except Natsume, the most popular guy. But when he agrees to date her, hatred and revenge becomes his priority: to bring Mikan down to the depts of humilation...
1. You are Ugh—gly

**A Life of Lies**

This is my newest story so far, and I'm sure that you are wondering about what happen to my others. I guarantee that I will update frequently once summer vacation starts, and hopefully maybe **The Art of Music** or **Fated Light** will end by the end of summer or the start of fall. Nothing is yet confirmed until I am truly sure, anyway please review!

All Alice Academy characters are seventeen, except Aoi and Hijiri who are sixteen and Tsubasa and Misaki who are eighteen.

_Rated T for language_

_Summary had been changed..._

**_Summary: _**Mikan Sakura is the most popular girl, she has the school on her palm and everyone kissing the floor she walks on. But then she decides to date Natsume-even threatening him. She rules like a queen in school, having everything handed to her on a golden platter. But behind the glamour she puts on, she's filled with lies. As Natsume sees the ugly sides of Mikan, he begins to hate her. Until finally, Natsume brings Mikan down to the dept of humilation. Then everything she ever knew is taken away from her, her lies are out and the one to be cast out is-_her._ The decision of dating Natsume, might have been her downfall; the turning point in her golden life. Will she ever forgive Natsume? Revenge is a continuous cycle... Can love conquer hatred?

* * *

**Chapter 1: You are Ugh—gly **

"_Today_ she's wearing a pair of high heels from Jimmy Choo, an Armani Rose skirt, to accompanied a DKNY graphic T-shirt—oh, and not to forget the signature 'M' shaped necklace specially made from Swarovski." Anna exclaimed, vigorously writing down the clothing and drawing simple sketches.

"Anna don't forget the Louis Vuitton hand bag." Nonoko added, as she studied the most popular girl in Alice Academy Private School. In here, staring was a common thing most did.

It wasn't just outcast staring admiringly at the popular, no, even one of the most popular admired _her_. Yes, Mikan Sakura the most beautiful and ever popular and still rising _Mikan Sakura_.

She had wavy brown hair that appeared almost bronze against the sun's rays; her eyes were a creamy chocolate brown, and the most pink and kissable lips that will put anyone to shame. Her nose was long and slim, curving at the end, while her high cheekbones had a natural blush.

She was a natural beauty to behold, and her body appeared like it had been painted and perfectly proportioned, by the Master Da Vinci.

She had every male tied at the tips of her finger—and some girls too—and she haven't even lifted said finger. Not only that, Mikan Sakura made the rules here.

And if she said you were ugly, not even a minute later you will be shunned from everyone, teachers included. On the contrary, if she said you were her friend you were automatically included in her clique.

Everyone hoped they weren't the former, and could rarely _dream_ of being the latter—so it left with the only choice: to be the wallpaper.

That was good, but if you were ever in her attention and she happens to say the word "Ugly" at you—please leave ASAP—or your school life will be _hell_.

Now, let's go back to what Nonoko had been saying just a while ago…

"…Luna has a Miu Miu hand bag! The limited edition one too!" Nonoko gasped as she stared at the bag which probably costed $15,000.

"What do you expect? She comes from a millionaire family, which owns the Koizumi Corporation." Hotaru pointed out, sitting beside Yuu Tobita.

"O.M.G look at what Sumire is wearing!" Anna cried, barely containing her excitement.

Sumire Shoda and Luna Koizumi were Mikan's best friends and one of the most popular girls after Mikan. Luna had strawberry blonde hair reaching her shoulders, and crystal blue eyes that could melt any guy's heart. She's also famous for her beauty mark under her lip, and milky smooth skin.

On the other hand Sumire had greenish black hair that curls at the end, her eyes a deep forest green, and her skin a soft olive color. She was famous for her smile, and it lived up to its name: Cheshire Cat Devilry. Not because she was evil or anything, but for her mischief ways.

"Nothing less from the Shoda Entertainment Business." Hotaru spoke up once again, seemly unaffected from the Prada dress Sumire was wearing.

"Get out of here, did you just see that?" Nonoko's eyes widen, as she stared with shock filled eyes.

"You mean Mikan kissing Hiroki?" Yuu questioned, haft confused why it will be such a big deal. It wasn't a scandal or anything; everyone knew Mikan dated guys and broke up with them like a recycling system.

"No, I think she means Mikan breaking up with Hiroki and giving him a farewell kiss." Hotaru replied sarcastically, but soon regretted her words.

"She did? What did I miss?" Anna asked, her face turning business-like.

"She was being sarcastic Anna, and no that's not what I'm talking about. Is the fact that _the_ Natsume Hyuuga is approaching Mikan." Nonoko explained, though her eyes were still glued to what will soon unfold.

"No way!" Anna's voice sounded like she had discovered gold or what these scandals could do to the school. Like maybe bringing it to an uproar.

Everyone knew that Sumire and Luna have a thing for Natsume, and the fact that they both had confessed their love doesn't help. Especially when the most popular guy had rejected them.

For one Natsume Hyuuga is the most unattainable guy in Alice Academy history. He's the only guy that hasn't succumbed to anyone.

Well at least that's what is known, except the fact that there is _one_ girl that also hasn't been submitted into the Hyuuga otherworldly features.

Mikan Sakura is the name.

Big scandal for sure.

"Let's talk." Natsume's husky voice was heard throughout the lunchroom. Everyone was quietly waiting, just waiting to see what the most beautiful girl will do.

"Sure." Mikan answered in her casual yet sweet voice, making blushes appear left and right.

"Seems like Hiroki is gone for good." Hotaru said in her matter of fact tone, before returning to the crab brains before her.

"I should write this down for the school journal." Anna said, but even before the sentence was completed she had already begun writing in an exceedingly fast pace.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Luna and Sumire stood glaring at the door Natsume and Mikan had just left.

Oh, why did it have to be Mikan Sakura?

* * *

"Well then, what did you want to talk about?" Mikan asked, as she sat in one of the benches outside the school yard.

"You know damn well why." Came the cold replied, as crimson eyes narrowed.

"Oh, do I?" Mikan widen her eyes feigning innocence.

"Don't act dumb, I came here to tell you that no matter—"

"No matter what? That you won't date me? That you will risk your little sister happiness? Puh-lease, this is not a yes or no question. I'm telling you to date me." Mikan threw her mock ignorance away, her voice sharper than before and deathlier as well. The creamy chocolate eyes seem to darken as she stood up and glared, with such a force it surprised Natsume.

"I'm saying _no_ two faced bitch." Natsume responded with wicked speed, seemly covering his surprise.

"Ow, that really hurt. My heart is breaking—well keep on thinking Natsume—I'm not a little girl playing with fire. I know very well what backstabbers are, and when insults are thrown at my face. And it doesn't affect me. I'm not telling you to love me, but to date me, just so everyone sees I can get any guy. Then we break up and that's all, what will it hurt?"

Mikan continued in the same cold-blooded tone:

"But, if you refuse—your sister will suffer and not even the well known Hyuuga name can protect her. What else? Your group of friends can also say goodbye to popularity, _and_—"

"So? Is not like popularity matters—"

"It matters, Natsume. Although if you want proof I can show it to you right now," Mikan smirked, but none of that seems to decrease her beauty. No, it only complemented her features even more.

Mikan took out her cell phone, texted something and then returned it back to its place. Natsume stared confusedly, what could texting change?

And then inside the school laugher and screams could be heard. Before Natsume knew it, a boy named Hiroki ran from the same door Natsume and Mikan had just walked.

He was covered in lunch food and milk all over and not too long, came a bunch of people chasing after said male.

"You see what I can do? That could have been one of your friends or your sister." Mikan gazed at her ex-boyfriend that was right now running for his life.

Natsume stared at the brunette beside him, studying her features for any changes. But there was none to be seen, she wore a sweet smile, and her eyes appeared to be made of glass. Nothing could betray her feelings or thoughts.

Right then, he realized that this wasn't just a dumb popular girl that had won everyone with her beauty. In fact, he could see it; she was a mastermind behind that glamour. If she had been just a dumb girl, she wouldn't be at the top of the pyramid, but instead at the very bottom.

"Just a simple text to everyone in the school 'Hiroki is Ugly.' And there you have the results." Mikan stated, like she was talking about what 2 + 2 will equal.

"Although if you want to see a hard stoned proof, I can just text 'Aoi Hyuuga is an Outcast.' And then you will be able to see what _bullying _really is." Her voice was back to casual and sweet, but what she spoke was anything but casual or sweet.

Her words are rules in the school, and it sounded so true right then.

"Natsume, popularity does matter." Mikan returned her gaze back to his, and right then as the sun's rays hit her hair it seems to turn bronze.

"So what's your answer?" She pulled a smiled, that could have given anyone a heart attack, but Natsume only stared it in disgust.

"You're a two faced bitch."

"Isn't that how society is?" She countered calmly.

"Not everyone is like you."

"I admit, no one is like me, because I am Mikan Sakura. But there are many that have two faces, like for example: Luna. She has the appearance of an angel, everyone believes her and is enchanted by her, but she uses her beauty to make everyone her slaves. Sumire is also one of them. She's talkative and always supportive, but behind your back she's a backstabber. And you know who else is a two faced? You, Natsume Hyuuga."

Even as the brunette spoke, she looked completely normal. Like she was complementing her friends, and not the other way around. But what shocked Natsume was the last part.

"You wear a poker mask that hides your emotions. You appear aloof but you care for your friends. So I know you won't be able to reject what I have proposed to you."

There was a minute of silence, Mikan had forgotten about the bench but instead gazed at the basketball court. She watched as her ex-boyfriend got beat up, and through all that she still manage to look normal.

"Yes."

It was a quiet answer, barely above a whisper but Mikan heard it. Her face lit in what appeared to be happiness, but Natsume knew better.

"Well then, let's go back and enjoy our lunch." And with that, she dragged him back to the cafeteria, seemly forgotten about her ex-boyfriend lying on the court all bloodied.

Natsume felt himself shiver as she held his hand. It wasn't warm but ice cold, even through the smooth and soft skin it felt dead.

"Two weeks will past by in no time, and then we can welcome the break up." She said in what sounded like excitement, and then the door opened and inside her clique greeted her in warm smiles.

It was all an act.

Because behind these smiles, it was a vicious grin just waiting to attack. Natsume could finally see it, how many were two faced and fake. Maybe that's how society really is.

* * *

"I can't believe Natsume asked you out Mikan, I mean O. M. G!" Sumire clapped her hands, putting on a cheerful face.

"I'm sure when this bell rings it will be all over the school." Luna chimed, her eyes glued to Natsume for a second.

"I know, it will be such a scandal." Mikan replied, releasing a sigh which caused others to sigh as well. The brunette knew, that this complements and talk was all just something meant to do, yet not something welcomed.

Like saying: "That dress looks ah-mazing on you!"

Translates to: "That dress is oh-rrible girl."

"Anyway, I think today will be it." Mikan smiled her billion watts smile, and she stood up pulling Natsume as well. Their hands had been connected ever since they entered the lunchroom, and will be for awhile.

No one questioned what Mikan did, and as she left everyone turned back to another topic. When she said 'Today will be it.' she meant I'm leaving school, don't bother me.

Once outside the cafeteria and into a hallway Mikan spoke up.

"I'm going home." Mikan announced, as she stood before Natsume with her shoulders slanted in a casual way.

"Do you skip school often?" Natsume questioned half-heartedly.

"Does it matter? My teachers overlook my absents, so why not put it into use?" Came the bored reply, no longer sweet but monotonous.

Anyone would have flinched at that kind of dead voice, but Natsume ignored it by shrugging his shoulders. This girl had so many sides of her, and none of them were pretty.

"Ta ta." Came once again the pure and innocent voice, too sweet for Natsume's taste.

With that said, the brunette left through the entrance and Natsume watched as she slowly disappeared. She was right, no one cared that she skipped school as long as she held the top grades. Even the guards waved as she left, and bypassing students bowed to her in respect.

How could she have the school kissing her feet without even trying?

* * *

"Welcome home Miss Mikan, there's a message for you." The maid named Chizu said in her soft polite voice, her hands clasped together.

"From who?" Mikan asked nonchalantly, walking her way to her bedroom.

"Your mother, she said she will be away for awhile."

"A business trip?"

"Yes, is in London. She said she will call when she is free." Chizu replied, standing beside the rich wooden door and courteously opening it.

"You are dismissed." Mikan told her calmly, watching as she bowed and closed the door.

"When is she ever free?" Mikan muttered to herself.

She stared at the Louis Vuitton bag that had costed her two thousand dollar, seemly unimportant, nothing mattered at the moment. A rage she had never felt before, settle inside her, and before she knew it she had thrown her LV bag across the room. A Chinese vase that had costed five thousand dollar was destroyed along the way, ruining the LV bag.

Yet, she didn't care, even if she were to mutilate her whole wardrobe that will equal to one million dollar. Mikan just wanted to break everything, herself included.

She took the picture frame that sat on the coffee table beside her queen size bed. She was ready to throw it, to destroy the only family picture she had. Just then hesitation filled inside her, replacing her rage.

This family picture was irreplaceable, unlike all the expensive items and clothing in her room.

Mikan sighed, struggling to keep her frustration inside. _I'm Mikan Sakura_, she reminded herself. She was perfect from head to toes, therefore she had to appear aloof and calm at all times. She had to…

She puts back the picture that had been taken when she was six with her parents in the beach, back to its original place, before falling onto her soft bed.

Mikan stared for awhile, wondering why nothing could remain as the way it used to be. Everything she had ever known and loved disappeared before her eyes, and she couldn't stop it. They were a happy family, until her father had died of heart failure, that's when everything had gone down the drain. That's when the old Mikan disappeared with her dad as well.

Mikan took a deep breath, clearing her mind of depressing stuff. So instead she took her cell phone, and texted to her friends, and her new boyfriend.

"Meet me in LaRue at nine."

Maybe a drink and some dancing will release her stress.

And hopefully she will forget everything.

* * *

"Natsume why haven't you changed?" A girl of sixteen years old asked. She wore a mini skirt, a bright tank top, long earrings, and metallic high heels.

"Why should I?" Natsume countered, staring with a frown at the choice of her clothing.

"Why should you not? Mikan invited us; of course we have to go." Aoi replied with excitement, it will be her first time in a club.

"You are not going." Her brother remarked, returning his gaze back to the manga.

"I'm sixteen! You can't order me around, and is Mikan Sakura here we are talking about." Aoi replied instead, walking her way to the couch and picking up her Gucci purse.

Natsume thought about it, remembering Mikan's words:

'_Your sister will suffer and not even the well known Hyuuga name can protect her.'_

He couldn't let his little sister get hurt, and since she was so stubborn there was no choice.

"I'm going." And with that said, Natsume stood up and took his car keys.

* * *

"Mikan is late." Luna said impatiently, while her right foot tapped the marvel floor.

"She should be coming." Sumire said uncaringly, her eyes glued to the raven haired that had just walked into the club.

"Natsume is here." Sumire whispered, her cheeks flushing with color as she said the name.

At the mention of the name that could never leave Luna's mind, her blue eyes started searching for a raven haired male. Without a delay, she immediately spotted him; everyone was making way for him like he owned the floor. They both sighed, enchanted by his appearance.

Until a girl with wavy brown hair stood beside him, and took his hand into hers. There was no need to guess which girl would even dare to touch Natsume without their approval, for there was only one girl who could ever do it without getting killed by his fan club.

And that was Mikan Sakura.

Luna and Sumire couldn't understand why Natsume would ever choose her.

Mikan came from a rich family, and owned the Sakura Cosmetics. Currently their cosmetics are used world widely, and equally big; rivaling the Shiseido Cosmetic.

So she is rich, but Luna and Sumire wasn't that far away. Although is known that Mikan is a model, and does commercial for many different labels.

Even so, they couldn't understand how Mikan had risen to the very top of the chain of popularity. She did it so fast that Luna and Sumire haven't known what had hit them, until they too were kissing the floor Mikan had walked on.

How had she done it?

**-Mikan POV-**

"Wow, how did you get us inside? The guards just let us in as soon as he saw you, not even asking for ID." Aoi exclaimed, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"My family owns this club." I replied, watching as the employees bowed at me, and customers greeted me. I have been coming here for a year, everyone practically knew me.

When my mom found out I was coming to this club, she bought it. It was her way to know where I was, how to protect me, and keep me controlled. And I guess, I didn't care—that just meant that will be her limit in controlling me. After all, this wasn't the only place I could go to.

"That's so cool!" Aoi commented cheerfully, it was good to have someone as sweet and pure as her once in awhile. But bad to get too involve with me.

"Thank you." I said kindly, pretending to be a polite lady my father would had been proud of, and not instead and snobbish princess.

I turned to meet Natsume's gaze, it was starting to irritate me that his eyes kept following me. I lifted my head so I could whisper into his ear.

"No need to be so cautious." I could feel him tense, but he didn't move away. It was the other way around, he leaned forward his lips against my ear.

"I'm not." His voice was husky and seductive, and I'm sure it will have caused any girl to blush in happiness right then. Oh, Natsume—I wasn't just any girl, it will take more than that to see me blush.

"Good then." I smiled; one that I was sure will make any guy fall head over heels for me. Yet Natsume proved he wasn't just any guy, the moment he shrugged his shoulders had said it all.

There's always a next time.

We arrived at the VIP floor, and immediately I see my group of friends and Natsume's sitting in our usual table. Sumire waved, her cat like smile decorating her face.

Once seated on the black leather couch, I introduced Aoi to my friends.

"Have you met Aoi? She's my friend."

"Nice to meet you." Aoi greeted, her face appearing truly happy.

"Same." Sumire replied, while Luna nodded in agreement.

"I see you guys had ordered your drinks." I pointed out, lightly leaning against Natsume.

"We ordered yours as well." Luna said, her smile slightly forced.

"Well then, why don't your friends introduce themselves?" I gazed at Natsume's friends that had been sitting across from me.

"I'm sure you know who we are." Mochiage or known as Mochu snapped. His popularity wasn't bad; not only is he a jock, but very liked by others. Even with that kind of personality, he is acknowledged by the popular and a friend of Natsume—enough for him to be in my clique.

"What's with your attitude, Mochu?" Wakako defended, her palms set on the low metal table. "Do you know who you are speaking to?" she continued, her voice at edge.

"I know all too well, Princess Mikan right? The girl that doesn't lift a finger? Or even the need to speak? Fragile as glass?" Mochu mocked, his eyes blazing as we held each other's gaze.

"Mochu—" Natsume spoke up, but it was too late—insults don't affect me, but I still need to put people back in their places. Below me, low class and obedient, that's where they belong.

"Is true that I don't need to lift a finger for things to be done for me, and surely there are people that speak for me when I don't have to bother with people such as you. But I am not fragile, and if I wanted to I could shower you in misery and pain." I said in a low voice, void of emotions but dangerous all the same.

"Do you want to see what I can do to you, eh?" I asked sweetly, cocking my head to the side and lifting a fake smile. I could see Mochu pale, but his face still remained as it was before.

Everyone quieted, waiting for Mochu or me to speak, and surely enough it was the former that had spoken.

"I'm not scared bitch."

"Then come to school tomorrow, ugly."

_To be continued…_

* * *

I'm sure you're starting to hate Mikan, and I would too, but because I know how the story goes I can't hate her. You will understand once we go deeper into the story. Is my first time writing the main character as a bad person but hopefully it won't ruin the story. Anyway—

**~Lots of Luvs~**


	2. Game of Questions

**A Life of Lies**

**Chapter 2: Game of Questions **

"Mikan turn slightly, yes, and then tilt your head to the right, perfect!" The photographer, who was currently kneeling on the floor snapping pictures said.

"Now, turn your back on me and give me the most seductive smile there is!" He exclaimed, his voice full of energy and inspiration.

I turned just like he had told me, then without moving my head too much; I glanced sideways toward the camera. I lifted my head slightly, exposing my neck, and then let a smiled slowly grace my lips. With half lids eyes, and natural blush I caused the effect he had wanted: the most seductive smile.

And just to proved it, the staffs that had been working on the lights and holding the fan had all but blushed with hearts in their eyes.

"Excellent!" The photographer stated, with a small tint of red on his cheeks. It wasn't like I had practiced a million times with a mirror, no, in fact I had practiced it in front of males just to see if it caused any type of lust. It was one of my weapons when dealing with guys.

"Ten minutes break people." With that said, the photographer moved toward the computer to see how the pictures had come out. The staff had gone for refreshments or to prepare clothes for the next shooting.

I walked toward my seat with elegance, not at all hinting that I had difficulty walking on extremely high heels. I have been working as a model for two years; therefore it was obvious that six inch high heels couldn't affect me. Or so I appeared.

I have been taking lessons in acting since I was small; it was a piece of cake fooling people.

Once seating on the chair, the make-up artist came and applied more make-up. While one of the staff members came bursting through the doors.

She was just your average female, with short hair and short height. She walked toward me, her breaths were deep and fast like she had just ran up the stairs instead of using the elevator. After evening her breaths, she began:

"Miss Mikan I have the medium coffee, half and half, with two sugar and your chocolate chip cookies."

I barely spared her a glance, before fixing my gaze back on the mirror, like studying my features were more important than her.

"They aren't from Starbucks." I finally said after checking all the make-up was done right.

"But it takes twenty five minutes to get there by walking, and even driving there through all that traffic—"

"I specifically said 'it had to be from Starbucks' which part did you not understand?" I stared at her from the mirror, instead of directly forming eye contact. I tapped the chair's arm, waiting as she formed more excuses.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I am needed with the staff and—"

"What's your name?" I interrupted her, watching as she lifted her gaze and stared at the mirror. As I met her dark colored eyes, I saw her face pale. The blush that had been decorating her face before had left, leaving a sick face in place.

"A-Amaya Mizuki." Her voice shook as she held her hands together, stopping them from trembling.

"You are fired." I announced, leaning on my chair as I kept staring at her through the mirror. Pathetic, she couldn't even do such a simple task.

"Y-you can't fire me!" She shrieked instead, her eyes narrowing as she turned her gaze toward me, instead of the mirror were our eyes had been connected. Weakness, the one that breaks the eye contact first: loses.

"I can, I'm part of the Sakura family a share holder and one of the founder of Moi Magazine. Although if you still don't believe me, I could just call Ryo." I stated, before turning my gaze to her instead of the mirror. My eyes had darkened into a muddy brown, and threatening to turn a few shades darker.

Saying Ryo's name was enough to freak that pathetic staff, after all it was Shigeno Ryo the owner of Moi Magazine or her boss in other words. Well Ryo wasn't just Moi's owner; he had also started his own clothing line known as Sr. Sieurs. Sr. came from Shigeno Ryo and Sieurs came from Messieurs or also known as gentlemen in French. Ryo was only on his early twenties but he had already inherited the multimillion magazine company.

It wasn't a secret either that the Sakura and Shigeno family were close friends, and co founder of the magazine. Yet that pathetic staff had lost her brain, forgetting where she stands.

"Amaya leave now, or would you prefer to be escorted out?" The photographer asked, his eyes serious as he watched the staff flinch. And without due, she had left with her eyes downcast.

"I apologize for my rude staff, there won't be a next time Mikan." The photographer coaxed, his posture nearly appearing nervous.

"Good." I muttered, slightly nodding my head before returning my eyes to the mirror. The near staffs and make-up artist that had witness this commotion had moved farther away from me, but also learning not to ever question what I asked.

"Could someone go and get me my coffee and cookies from Starbucks?" I more than ordered, even though it had been put in a question format.

One of the staff stepped up, and said:

"Yes, Miss Mikan." Before disappearing through the doors.

I sighed, hopefully this time I will get my Starbucks coffee. Dismissing earlier events like it had never occurred; I fished my pink Blackberry and dialed to Sumire. I have missed school today because of the photo shoot, but that doesn't mean that I won't get report on how Mochu was doing.

After all, whoever pissed me off deserved some kind of punishment. And though it's a pity I haven't been there to witness it, I still wish to hear what that stupid jock had gone through.

"Hey Mikan, how is the shooting going?" Sumire asked cheerfully, but I bet she knew the reason why I was calling.

"Fine, nothing interesting though." I replied, my voice drawling the word 'interesting' a little longer than necessary.

"Well then, I'm sure this will interest you!" Sumire said giddily. My cat-like best friend knew me well, better than some feet kissing pleaser.

"Mochu just got thrown into the school pool, and the boys are not letting him out. Oh goodness, seems like he's drowning. You should have seen the other part where he was tied to a chair, and the girls started putting make-up on him! That one was hilarious." Sumire kept babbling on, and I admit it was better than just sitting there yelling some dumb staff.

"But the best one of all was one of his football teammate beating the crap out of him." Sumire giggled, and then Luna's voice chimed in.

"There was that other part where he got freak out when one of his teammates were about to push him off the window. Mikan I took a picture of that, let me send it and you will see how ironic it was." Luna's voice was filled with amusement, but then a deeper and huskier voice took over.

"Tell them to stop."

No need to guess, it was none other than Natsume. His voice would have given anyone the creeps, especially with that kind of deadly tone. I heard gasp from Sumire and Luna in the background, and I could probably imagine their face blushing at their closeness to Natsume.

Yet I only smiled to my reflecting self on the mirror. Ironic, of course it was. Mochu trusted his teammates, the ones that had been through hell and pain with him as they won and lost games together. Now, they were giving him the coldest wake up call.

It was either mildly bulling him or completely ignoring him, some _nice_ teammates he got there. Humans were so easy to turn on each other.

"Why?" I asked, no longer caring to fake my voice.

"Because you told me my friends won't come into harm." His words were strangled, like he had gritted his teeth in order to avoid yelling over the phone.

I laughed, a gentle melody to anyone's ears almost like the angels singing, instead of the evil's laugher. The staff members turned their gaze toward me, before dismissing it as nothing.

"I think you misunderstood, I never guaranteed to leave your friends alone. If they ever defied me, I can do whatever I want with them. It was your problem for not warning them Natsume." I calmly said, like I was reading from a rulebook.

"Stop them or I break up with you." Came his heated answer, or a very rash decision in my opinion. On the other line I heard complete silence, instead of water splashing and muffled struggle from Mochu.

Seems like Natsume had left for a quieter place. The better, I wouldn't want anyone hearing any of this, but it wasn't like it mattered. I had the school in my hand, and even if the whole school knew I was a bitch, it wouldn't change the fact that I was ruling it like a queen.

"Very bold of you, don't think that breaking up with me will threatening me, it will only _threaten_ you Natsume. Don't forget I could still make everyone that is dear to you suffer."

There was silence, like Natsume was considering his choices. So I continued:

"Just warn your friends not to piss me off again, because next time it won't be just your dear ones to suffer—it will be you." I declared, before hanging up and moving toward the changing rooms. Ten minutes were up.

* * *

Natsume entered the pool, just in time to hear everyone's cell phones ring. As they read the text, some stood up from the benches and others left the pool. At the end they left like it didn't matter, like they haven't just witness someone drowning and thought it was funny.

Koko and Youichi went and lifted Mochu from the pool, laid him on the tiled floor as they all watched him cough out water. Ruka stood beside Mochu as he gasped for air, and started to shiver from the cold water.

Sumire and Luna sat on the benches like spectators, both sighing in disappointment. Natsume hated those types of people who enjoyed people's suffering. Something so dark and fury entered his mind, he hated Mikan Sakura with an unbelievable amount of scorn.

The cell phone he held—which he believed it was Sumire—ringed. A text appeared, like Mikan had known what will happen.

'_Mochu is a Friend' _

His own cell phone ringed next.

'_This was a warning, don't let it happen again.'_

A warning? She went through all that just to put Mochu back into his place? She had hurt him, and put him through pain that went farther than physical but emotional as well.

Natsume's hatred for Mikan was unbelievable, so much that it hurt, like thousands of needles piercing through skin.

It was time for revenge.

* * *

"Ryo are you done?" I asked sleepily from where I laid on the white leather sofa. The shooting had been quiet long and I was dying of hunger.

Ryo's office was magnificent, at the very top of the building with beautiful decoration. The floor to ceiling window gave a full 180 degree view of Tokyo. His long oak wood desk was organized, with few folder piled up, two computer screen facing him and a keyboard before him.

On his desk there where pictures of him and his family, and one of him and I together in London. There were famous pictures that had been hanged all around the room, even one of mine were there with the collection. After all, I was currently the top model of Moi Magazine. Trophies were on one of the shelves, and books and folders on the other shelves.

A plasma T.V and a stereo was across from me, where the long L-shaped sofa was. The room was filled with darker colors such as blue, gray, and black. Only the sofa and coffee table being of white colors.

"Almost." He answered after a while, but I was already spacing off.

After another thirty minutes, the lights in the office were turned off but by then I was drifting between fully asleep and barely awake.

"Come on Mikan, you haven't had dinner yet right?" His rich and velvet voice was very close by, in fact I could feel warm breaths against my ear.

I mumbled something, but even I wasn't sure what it meant.

He chuckled, before lifting me up in bridal style and carrying me out of the office. I shifted into a more comfortable position before settling my head against his chest.

Ryo had a strong muscled body but not bulgingly so, his skin was sun kissed that it nearly glowed golden. His hair was curly and light so much that it could be mistaken as white. Yet his eyes were the contrary of his hair, being dark and mysterious, strikingly so that it was hard to tell if it was emerald or dark blue.

He was tall, like a male model and flexible like a break dancer. He was also currently the hottest bachelor, and is one of the richest young people in Japan.

"Guess dinner is out." He muttered, if my eyes had been open I will had witness one of the most beautiful smile filled with affection. But I didn't, so I never saw it, although it hardly mattered. I knew his feelings toward me, and yet, I chose to ignore it.

He was just one of my 'relationships with benefits' after all.

After reaching the front door of my family mansion, his voice finally woke me up. I stared through clouded eyes, barely keeping them open as I registered the familiar mansion.

"We are here." He told me, but I didn't budge. I was about to tell him to carry me toward my mansion, since I didn't feel like walking and maybe even better, to deliver me to my room and cover me in a soft blanket.

I heard him sigh, but after a few seconds I found smooth lips against mine. I disregarded it, and instead pressed myself against the leather seat.

"You know sleeping beauty usually wakes up after the prince's kiss."

I opened one of my eyes and eyed him, before saying, "Carry me back to my room." With that said I closed my eyes and went back to my dreamless sleep.

"You are not cute at all." He whispered, but even so he did as he was told. We have been friends since childhood, and though he's older than me by five years we both had an on and off relationship. I call it a relationship with benefits, is nothing serious, just going out and enjoying our time.

He's never with one female, always bored, and that's where I come in. I make it interesting, and so does he—at the end, we both don't want anything serious that requires a lot effort.

I found myself on my soft queen size bed, with my silky sheets reaching up to my chin, and before he left he planted another kiss on my lips.

"Sleep tight princess."

* * *

I sat on my usual table in lunch, with my clique there to make everything more interesting. It seems interesting is overrated, because I was as I bored as watching a puppet show.

"Where's Mochu?" I smiled, my eyes connecting with Natsume.

"Can't you see? He's absent." Natsume snapped coldly, sending a glare across the table.

The guys sat on one side of the circular table while the girls sat on the other. Both sides are glaring or sending nasty faces at each other. Seems like today will be a Boys vs. Girls fight.

"That's sad; I didn't know he would break so easily." I said calmly, my eyes calculating as I studied Natsume up and down. Maybe is time to heat things up.

Natsume slammed both fist on the metal table, causing a loud bang to ring across the lunchroom. His knuckles were white, and there was a dent on the table. Yet it wasn't up to the level where it could be _fun_.

"Emi, which color looks better the Blue Me Away or Gothic Pink?" I asked, a warning question that only Sumire and Luna knew of. It was all but a question game I had created, which Sumire and Luna had both figured out wasn't as innocent as it has seen.

There isn't a wrong answer, just opinion—yet when this question is asked by me, there's only one answer and if answered wrong will suffer.

The girl that had been painting my nails in Gothic Pink, answered truthfully.

"Blue Me Away looks better." A new girl that had managed to enter my clique, yet haven't known the safety rules.

Natsume and his friends stared in confusion at the random question, weren't they just talking about Mochu?

"Wrong." I smiled, one that was cold and deadly yet masked by a sickening sweet voice.

"Is Gothic Pink Emi." I answered, standing up glancing toward Natsume and then turning back to the timid girl. The fun part is about to begin.

Without hesitating I took the nail remover and dunked the whole contents on to her. She moved back, nearly falling as she abruptly stood.

"You know what happens when someone answers wrong?" I asked Sumire, genuinely excited. It was more fun when I was the one that starts it.

"They get punish." Sumire cheered, her famous smile playing on her lips.

"What happens if she answers right on the next question?" I pointed my question toward Luna.

"She gets a free pass from the punishment." Luna answered with just as much thrill as Sumire had done.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked Emi once again, and I wasn't disappointed when I heard her answer.

"Ye-yellow." She offered. Natsume seems to catch on faster, but never fast enough.

"Wrong."

The next punishment is always the most entertaining; at least it will last until I leave the school.

I took out a lighter, and lit the fire. Emi stared in horror as she watched the lighter come closer and closer; before stopping inches away from her.

"Well then Emi, I guess is goodbye." I sugar coaxed the last word before—

"Are you crazy?" Natsume said through gritted teeth, glaring with fiery red eyes.

"I'm serious Natsume." I uttered softly, and this time I knew he shivered. The fire neared the timid girl and then…

…nothing happened…

I laughed, like it was the funniest thing ever and without being told, Sumire and Luna joined my laugher. Yes, my best friends knew me better than anyone else. After all—keep your friends close, and your _enemies_ closer.

"You have no sense humor at all." I pointed out, not just at Natsume but his friends as well. It was a warning, a red note to not get on my bad side.

"Emi, you are out of my clique." I stated, before sitting back on my seat. I watched as the timid girl ran from the lunchroom, somehow satisfied.

"The nail remover was actually water, so relax." I added, but my eyes told otherwise. I would have done it either way, and they knew it. I wish Mochu had been there to see it, maybe then he would think twice before saying I was a princess again.

"Naomi, didn't you say there would be a yacht party?" I moved toward a simpler topic. Naomi knew there wasn't a yacht party, but seeing what I had just done, she will have to say yes. It wouldn't hurt anyway; she was the daughter of the Kai International Cruise.

"Yes Mikan, is tomorrow at twelve p.m." The girl answered confidently, now someone that read the safety rules.

"Everyone has to go okay?" I announced. It was a great time, summer vacation was just a week away and the weather was great.

Everyone nodded or cheered but there was no objection. While I was thinking about what bikini I was going to wear, unbeknownst to me—Natsume was planning his revenge.

The revenge that will bring me to the very depth of humiliation.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Things are going to heat up soon! Next chapter, we will see Natsume start to put his revenge into motion…and what Luna and Sumire are planning behind their so called best friend's back.

**~Lots of Luvs~**


	3. The Beginning of Cracks

********

**A Life of Lies**

**Chapter 3: The Beginning of Cracks**

"So everyone is here?" Sumire scanned from left to right, as she tried to check who was missing.

"Not Mikan." Luna replied, her voice dark with anger laced on each word.

"Where is she anyway?" Sumire asked, faking mild interest.

"Probably with some guy." Luna coldly replied, before turning around and meeting Natsume's gaze.

"Ah, Natsume..." Luna muttered, covering her mouth and feigning concern. But through the piercing gaze of crimson eyes, a cheap act wouldn't be bought.

"Now, how could you say that behind my back? I have a boyfriend you know." said brunette stepped out from behind Natsume, and with a mischief smile pasted on to her heaven beauty. She continued in a cheery tone, "Luna gets five points!"

Although Luna's expression was one of horror, it soon changed into an expressionless face.

As the brunette walked pass her said best friends, she whispered, "Don't worry, they are friendship points."

With that said, Mikan headed toward her clique and without the need to announce her presence, they greeted her with respect. Natsume was right behind her, and when the couple stood together, they appeared to be perfectly matched.

For once, a male was able to bring out the full beauty of the brunette. Past time, her boyfriends had all been good-looking but shallow compare to Natsume. Sometimes it made people wonder if the couple before them had been the reincarnation of Adam and Eve.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

"Thanks." I said, nodding toward one of the male waiters that had served me the Pina Colada. I watched as Luna and Sumire started a conversation with Natsume, _they are so easy to understand._

If I was just a girlfriend deeply in love with her boyfriend, I would have been jealous beyond words. Yet I wasn't, I was actually enjoying the show before me-wondering if any of the girls could woo Natsume.

_I bet not._

"You look bored," A voice interrupted my musing, causing me to glance up to see who it was. And to my surprised, it was Kazu, a newcomer that had recently entered my clique. He was cute, with gentle blue eyes and fair skin. He almost appeared like a puppy, with that messy haircut.

Kazu wasn't just cute, but also the best swimmer in Alice Academy, making him the ace of the team. To make the package complete, came his easy going personality and flirting skills

But in my standard, he wasn't interesting-instead just another regular guy with good looks. Thinking about it, Natsume made things fun with that aloof personality and killing glares.

"How about taking a dive? The water is just right." Kazu continued, his eyes travelling up and down my body, before finally returning his gaze back to mine.

"I prefer watching the best swimmer perform the diving." I replied instead, if it wasn't for my experience with perverted males, I might have taken the offer. _Might_ being the keyword.

But because I knew their thinking very well, he was probably expecting me to dive and that hopefully my bikini will come off. I stared at the ocean water, seeing that we were more than ten feet above-it was no longer hopefully, it will happen, especially with my bikini being held my mere strings.

"Killjoy." He teased, but I could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Dive for me Kazu." I whispered seductively, placing my index finger on his shoulder and slowly moving down his arm. I could feel him shiver as I slowly held his hand, and brought him to the edge of the yacht.

"Please." I pleaded in a soft voice, knowing no one in their right mind will say no. Unless it was Natsume, but said boyfriend was currently watching with a nonchalant aura. If he had been just a normal boyfriend, deeply in love with his girlfriend he would have stared in jealousy.

But both of us weren't a normal couple, in fact we were tied by a thin string I had attached. It wasn't the red string of fate, but the black string of a deal.

"Alright." Kazu finally said, his face lit with a cocky smirk. I smiled back instead, but then an idea struck me-_why not make things interesting?_

"If you can find me a seashell, I will give you a kiss." I challenged, watching as Kazu's smirk widen with confidence.

"But if you can't find it, you swim back to the shore." Kazu's confidence had deemed, especially since swimming back to the shore will be a hard feat.

"Everyone here will be witness." I said louder, knowing fully that my clique had been eavesdropping on my conversation. Their response had been expected, some of the guys exclaimed and some of the girls teased-but Natsume and his friends did not.

"Ready?" I asked once the crowd how quieted a bit, then I shouted "GO!" and with that, Kazu dived into the water.

Everyone watched from the yacht, wondering how long Kazu could stay inside the water and find the seashell.

When a minute had passed, some had started to worry; wondering if the swimmer had drowned. I was hoping he did, at least then things would be interesting, and if not, I did like to see him swim all the way to the shore.

None of that happened-to my disappointment-because soon Kazu rose from the water and greedily took in the oxygen the water had withheld him from. His hand shot up, and between his fingers was a seashell the size of my fist.

As expected the crowd cheered, yelling and clapping as they congratulated the swimmer. Kazu on the other hand, did not bath of the praises like he usually did-instead he was staring at me, with a cheeky smile.

I walked toward the back of the yacht, where the stairs were; knowing that Kazu will swim there.

Without doubt, he followed, and then as he climbed the stairs I extended my hand.

"Well done." I commented, before pulling him up.

"So where's my kiss?" he joked, his forehead touching mine as he placed the seashell on my hand.

It was a pink and yellow seashell, the surface smooth. And as the sun's light reflected back on its surface, it brought out beauty that had been hidden away.

"Guess you won?" I whispered, softly placing my lips against his, before adding slight pressure just enough for him to crave for more. Then I moved back, giving him one of my sweet smiles before heading back to the crowd.

I caught Natsume staring, but it wasn't a gaze of envy but something else.

_Hatred._

* * *

"Can you believe what Mikan just did? And she has a boyfriend!" Sumire nearly shrieked as she watched the brunette kiss the swimmer, and she even had the guts to do it in front of Natsume too.

"She has no shame, even if it's a game-she went too far." Luna added, trying to trick Natsume into dumping Mikan. Although it didn't seem like it will be working anytime soon. What was their relationship anyway? They seem far from being in a romantic relationship.

With all that evidence before them, yet no one could assume anything, not when Natsume and Mikan appeared perfectly matched. But that should only go skin deep.

It almost appeared as if Natsume trusted Mikan, that no one could hinder their relationship. Luna and Sumire shared a glance, finally succumbing to pure hate for the said brunette. How could Mikan do this to them? She knew they both had feelings for Natsume, yet she still took him from them. It was unforgivable.

"What are friendship points?" Natsume asked, for the first time starting a conversation with Mikan's best friends.

At first he had received a questioning look from both girls, but as if reality had given them a bitch slap they began to shake. Luna's angel face began to shatter, and Sumire's cat like smile slipped off, replaced by pure fear.

"You are not supposed to know this, so don't tell anyone okay?" Sumire whispered, her words all jumbled together.

"Is a game Mikan had started, if you entertain her or make things _interesting_ she will give out points." Luna continued in a rush, quoting the word interesting before taking a sneak glance at Mikan.

"The more points you gather, the higher your popularity goes. But if you get 'negative' points your popularity goes downhill." At the word of downhill, Sumire snapped her fingers; showing how fast things could fall apart.

"Sumire and me both discovered this in time, but for those that didn't they disappeared." Luna said, almost in synch with Sumire as they both filled each other's sentences.

Natsume didn't bother to correct the 'Sumire and me' part, but instead focused on listening. He wondered what they meant by 'disappeared' but figured that those people probably left school, or between that line.

"Not only that, when she asks you questions like 'what's your favorite color?" Sumire spoke in a hurried tone, taking small glances at the brunette. Mikan was outside chatting with her clique, oblivious to their conversation.

Natsume recalled yesterday incident with that Emi girl, remembering that Mikan had in fact asked that question.

"You always have to answer what she likes, if is color related: pink, food: sweet stuff, clothing line: Armani, and etc. Is a game, and if you answer wrong you get punish, same thing if you answer right you get rewarded." Luna stated, her blue eyes never leaving the brunette.

All through these revelations, the raven haired boyfriend seem unfazed.

"Basically you have to learn the rules of my game." Calm, nearly too sweet voice was heard behind their backs. Luna and Sumire both flinched; their eyes had never left the brunette! How come she's behind them?

The question was answered when a girl with bikini string turned around, and even though from behind she almost appeared the same as Mikan-the front was far from being close.

Natsume turned around, but what he saw wasn't what he had expected. He had thought she will have appeared angry and rather ready to kill. Yet in reality she looked amused, her eyes having this dangerous glint.

As Luna and Sumire both turned slowly, like preparing to die Mikan said, "Ten friendship points for both of you, and Natsume if you wanted to know you could have asked me. After all, I don't keep secrets from my boyfriend." As her words rolled off easily, she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

Seems like nothing could faze his girlfriend as well, too similar for Natsume's liking.

From the corner of Natsume's eye, he could see Kazu glaring at him. As for the raven, he barely acknowledged him. Kazu might be falling head over heels for the brunette, but the raven haired could care less.

It wasn't like they were in a romantic relationship; he wouldn't even give a shit if Mikan had an affair with three different guys. He only dated her, because she had threatened him.

"Let's go to LaRue tomorrow." Mikan announced to her best friends, yet her eyes never left Natsume.

"I have Kendo practice." Natsume informed, breaking their gaze and turning back to his non-alcoholic drink.

"The next day then."

"Hockey practice."

"The next day after that."

"I have work."

"Huh?"

"Mikan you have council meeting." Sumire intercepted, but the brunette paid her no mind. Mikan stared with a questioning gaze at Natsume, _work?_ He was one of the richest guys for God's sake!

The raven haired boyfriend only heaved a sigh before answering, "I work for my father when he is out of the country."

"Then when are you free?" Mikan whined, putting her acting skills into motion. After all they had to appear like boyfriend and girlfriend, or what's the point in dating this jerk?

"The Saturday after that."

"Deal."

"Mikan you have a photo shoot in Milan for the Vogue cover!" Luna exclaimed, how could her best friend forget that? It was Vogue! And is in Milan, one of the best shopping districts.

"I will just cancel it, is not like Vogue will abandon one of their favorite models." Mikan replied, like shrugging her shoulders will cause all her burden's to fall off.

As if!

"But Mikan you also have a Victoria Secret photo shoot after that, just go out later." Sumire reasoned, even if her best friend had the guts to abandon Vogue not Victoria Secret! All the best clothing and lingerie line offers rejected by the simple thought of being with her boyfriend. Could it be their relationship is deeper than that?

"_I know_, why don't you go to the photo shoot with me Natsume?" That's a first, Mikan never offered anyone to come with her-is the world coming to an end?

"Hn."

"Is decided then!"

Mikan had thought their relationship will only last for a week, yet it seems it will last longer than that. Then again, she enjoyed being with her boyfriend—that is, as long as he entertains her.

But nothing last forever, not even her amusement, not even love.

Everything will wear off at one point or another.

* * *

I walked into my room once Chizu had reported about my mother's plans. It seems like I will be spending my summer vacation alone again.

All that fun in the yacht had all but disintegrated, leaving a bitter feeling inside my heart. So painful, it nearly caused me to collapse on the floor. I stared at the bottle of sleeping pills on my coffee table for a long time. I wondered if I should just take a big amount of it, and sleep forever.

It didn't sound bad.

I walked toward the bottle of pills, ready to throw the whole contents into my mouth and get this over with.

But I didn't, because when something like this happen—when I feel like killing myself—I always see that family picture. And I stop.

So instead I take out that seashell Kazu had given me, pathetic, it wasn't like something as trivial as this will be called treasure. I throw it as hard as possible against the wall, watching as it shatters before my eyes. It reminded me how my life had shattered, just like that.

My cell phone rang, waking me from my memories or should I call it nightmare?

"Hello?" I spoke casually, as I waited for a respond on the other line.

"Come to school tomorrow, if you dare to face your biggest nightmare Mikan Sakura." And just like that the line ended. I should have been shock, but all I did was laugh until my stomach hurt.

I wondered who will overthrow me, and already I could imagine who. If my guess is right, Luna and Sumire are one of them and as for Natsume...

He probably will.

Well then, let's see what kind of show my best friends and boyfriend will give.

* * *

"You have everything prepared?" Sumire asked half-heartedly as she applied her makeup.

"Yeah, those rumors will be sky rocking by tomorrow." Luna replied while fixing her hair.

"Do you think rumors will be enough to actually bring her popularity down?"

"Not by a lot, but I have other stuff install..."

"Like?"

"Like getting pictures of Mikan half naked with some guy, that should be enough for people to start calling her a slut, then Natsume will definitely break up with her." Luna's voice had never been so dark and evil as it did right then, her angel appearance crumbling down by the seconds.

"That's not enough; I want her to fall into the outcast category." Sumire added, her cat like smile growing bigger as she imagined Mikan being bullied.

That's a sight that could never be missed.

"If she disappears it will be even better." Luna commented.

A laugher echoed, bouncing back from walls and spreading out to the city. Neighbors shivered, before double checking their locks and windows. That laugher foretold misfortune and suffers to come.

* * *

"What are you planning Natsume?" Koko questioned, his eyes never leaving the basketball game.

"Hn." The raven haired grunted, while staring at the pictures the detective had given him.

So that innocent girlfriend of his wasn't all that pure, but who knew she had so much dirt? Then again, that could explain a lot to why she is so twisted.

"Looks like she's dating three different guys behind your back." Ruka stated, as he scanned through all those pictures. _Ironic_, Natsume had been thinking that sarcastically yet it turns out to be true.

"One is a model, the next is a professional soccer player, and the last a CEO of Moi Magazine." Ruka read off the documents the detective had given to his raven haired friend, and began wondering why no one had figured it out. Her boyfriends should at least complain about it or break up with her, yet none of that happened.

"Relationships with benefits huh." Kitsuneme chimed in, as he read over Ruka's shoulder.

"Holy shit, that sounds like a big scandal." Koko exclaimed, though his attention was glued to the T.V. more than their conversation.

"This should be enough to bring her career down the drain." Ruka mused, before a yellow folder caught his interest.

"What about that folder?" The blonde haired best friend voiced his question.

"Is nothing important, I already have what I need." Natsume glanced at the folder before standing up and shoving it into a cabinet.

"Tomorrow her popularity will be ashes." Natsume muttered, wondering why he didn't feel any better. He was about to exact his revenge on her, the girl that had made one of his friends suffer and had even threaten him. Yet it left a foul taste in his mouth, like he was about to do something he will forever regret...

_To be continued..._

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, because finally the story is heating up. How will the revenge affect Mikan? Will she finally make real friends? Or be shunned by everyone? Wait! But that's not all, will she _ever_ forgive Natsume for what he's about to do? Revenge is a continuous cycle...

********

**~Lots of Luvs~**


	4. Crumbling to Dust

**A Life of Lies**

**Chapter 4: Crumbling to Dust**

When I entered Alice Academy Private School, I knew I will have to prepare myself. It wasn't like I didn't know, because I _knew_ that I had many enemies in my life. Even as I head to my locker to get my textbook, I could already tell rumors were spreading like the Black Death.

"…Can you believe Mikan dated three different guys behind Natsume's back?"

"I know is horrible!"

"Someone said that Mikan nearly killed someone in middle school…"

"Yeah, just because she didn't like her face."

"Last year Mikan—"

I slam the locker door, cutting off whatever that gossiper was going to say. As I lift my gaze to see who the hell dared to talk behind my back, I wasn't surprised to see Emi and a bunch of jealousy filled nerdy girls. I glared, tilting my shoulders to the side, and putting my hands on my waist.

"If you have something to say to me, say it in front of my face." I pointed out, a cold smile touching my lips.

I waited for a response, but as they hinted on their paled faces and widen eyes, I knew there wouldn't be a fight. I walked toward them, and just as I neared I could see their hands shaking. _How boring…_

"So? Tell me about the rumors." I closed my distance between them, sneering as they shrink back.

"Maybe there's some truth in those rumors…you might actually get to witness something terrific." I whispered, my hand closing on Emi's neck and slowly holding it in an iron grip.

"Tell me, ugly…"

**-No POV-**

Luna and Sumire were expectantly waiting for their best friend and most popular girl—not for long—and speaking of the devil, here she comes.

As the door to the classroom opens, Narumi turns waiting to see who it was, and to his delight it was none other than his favorite student: Mikan Sakura.

"Sorry, there was some commotion while I was coming…" Mikan trailed off, for a second an evil glint lighted in her eyes. Luna and Sumire did not miss this; in fact they shivered as their gaze connected with Mikan's.

"Don't worry Mikan, the class had just started." Narumi said, affection filling each and every word.

"Great." Mikan replied, her eyes still glued to her best friends. As the brunette neared her desk a leg shot out, and just as everyone expected Mikan fell.

Just when the classroom was about to burst with laugher, the brunette stood up like nothing had happened, and instead stared at Koko who had a playful grin on his ordinary face.

"Koko you got some long legs, or should I say short? You are about to slide off the chair." Mikan stated, a sweet smile in place as she stepped on that cursed feet hard.

"Oops," Mikan gasped, covering her open mouth in shock as she stared at Koko's pained expression. She kept her feet on top of Koko's as she continued, "You should watch were you place your feet, after all it must be painful."

Mikan shifted her weight on the feet that was stepping Koko, before moving back to her desk. "Be careful Koko." Mikan added silently, her gaze running around the classroom. It didn't need to be voiced; it was a clear warning like the clear summer sky.

Meanwhile Luna and Sumire exchanged glances, both paling at the event that had just happened before them. They had never witness Mikan personally doing the fight—until now.

Natsume who was at the farthest corner in the room paid no mind to it; after all it was just the beginning. He had expected as much, Mikan had ruled the school for a long time, and to overthrow her will take more than one day.

* * *

The second day, since the rebelling started had become harsher. It was Mikan's followers against the Mikan haters; it practically split the school in half. Yet the one that still controlled the school was still Mikan.

And as to what had become of Mikan's modeling career was widely known, Tokyo News had done what Natsume had expected. Now that everyone knew about Mikan's affair with three different males, it had made agencies reluctant to offer her jobs. Yet Moi Magazine had somehow saved her career, and she was still Vogue's favorite model.

Somehow Natsume wondered if the Gods had blessed Mikan, not only in appearance wise, but brains, and background as well—and now luck had become a part of it.

* * *

The third day was no difference from the second—though in the rebelling side now had Luna and Sumire. Everyone began to openly create rumors, and teachers soon split against each others. Those that liked Mikan joined her side, and those that disliked Mikan such as Professor Jinno joined the rebelling side.

And Natsume? Unlike his friends he stayed neutral, because when the timing was right he will be the one to end Mikan's golden life.

While others thought Natsume was deeply in love with the brunette—hell no—and will support her through thick and thin, the raven haired boyfriend had something else in mind.

* * *

As the fifth day rolled by, and in came the sixth day, Natsume finally got his chance to finally put the last piece in motion. He had caught Kazu kissing Mikan, and even if it was against her will he had got proof now. With the picture he had took, clearly showing who was who and the lips were connected he prepared for the final act.

* * *

Today was the turning point in Mikan's rainbow filled life, and as she entered the cafeteria—pictures of her and Kazu kissing each other were pasted all over the walls, and even some were littered on the floor. Everyone around her pointed fingers at her, or muttered against each others' ears.

**-Mikan's POV-**

I caught the gaze of Luna and Sumire, and as they neared me, I knew this fight will be the hardest.

"I can't believe you dared to cheat behind Natsume's back!" Sumire began, in a high pitched voice.

"Wasn't three guys enough? Especially when Natsume believed in you, and stayed by your side even though he knew about your affairs! You slut!" Luna continued, her palm connecting with my cheek hard.

I didn't flinch, and neither did I hold my cheek. Even as my eyes watered at the pain, I only blinked them away. I stared through light colored hazel eyes, indifferent and calm.

"Is that all?" I asked, watching as Luna's cheeks turned red and her eyes narrowed to slits. How unsightly, with this image of her, the angel appearance was officially over.

I felt someone watching me, it was different from those spectators in the cafeteria—it was more heated and alarming. And as I turned to see who it was, my chocolate irises clashed against piercing scarlet eyes.

He walked toward me, and as he did so, everyone's eyes were drawn to him. Luna and Sumire had forgotten their hate, and everyone was just captivated by his existence.

"Mikan let's break up." He declared through a cold and aloof voice, and finally everything began to connect. Why was Natsume by my side? He hated me. Why will he support me? Because he was waiting for this…

He had planned this all along, calling me and declaring war, continuing our relationship when everyone knew I had an affair. He appeared innocent before their eyes, when he truly was the devil. How come no one saw his smirk? And the glowing hate and satisfaction in his bloody red eyes?

Right then, I knew my choice in dating Natsume was my greatest mistake. He had turned my life upside down, and had spilled my secrets without a moment of hesitance.

I felt my eyes burn, the air was withheld from me, and my heart clenched with pain. Before I knew it my feet took me, and to where, I didn't know.

I ran for the very first time in my life, everything came crumbling down—the mask I had on, had finally slipped. My popularity had disappeared before my eyes, and as tears ran uncontrollably I hid myself in the music room. I stayed there for a long time, until I had forgotten about time.

Today Mikan Sakura was overthrown.

**-No POV-**

"Do you feel happy now?"

"Hn?" Natsume's red orbs met with cold violet eyes.

"Do you feel happy now?" The girl with short dark hair asked again, her voice cold as she stared through calculating eyes.

"Happy of what?" The red eyed boy questioned in boredom.

The Ice Queen sighed, like she was wasting her time with this idiot. "The most popular girl was finally thrown into the trash can, and you were the one to give her her own medicine." The Ice Queen answered.

"I don't feel special." Natsume replied, closing his eyes and signaling the end of the conversation. But it wasn't the end until the Ice Queen said so.

"Is that so? She is crying, has no friends, and is the enemy of everyone in the school. Her coming days will be horrible until finally she might actually prefer dying. But then, you will know who murder her won't you?" The Ice Queen, also known as Hotaru Imai informed, and with that said she left.

Not before throwing a ceramic plate right next to Natsume's head, and ending the conversation with, "You are the worst bastard there is."

Silence filled the cafeteria, and as Natsume sat there with his head against the wall, he wondered why he didn't feel happy. He finally had his payback; everything will go back to the way it was, right?

Somehow, his heart told him otherwise.

The cafeteria was empty, just him and a bunch of ceramic plates that were supposed to be used for tomorrow's party. Maybe it was a party to celebrate the success in overthrowing Mikan, or a party for the beginning of summer.

The hell with this!

The raven haired boy stood up, and in fury threw the ceramic plates against the wall. Why was it that nothing went as he wanted? Why is it that he felt so angry? Didn't he want this? Wasn't this what he had been waiting for?

The fragments of the ceramic plate cut through his skin, leaving a burning feeling, but it didn't change the fact that he hated this. Another fragment left a thin line against his cheek; follow by more fragments slicing his fingers.

Then words from the dark haired girl echoed,

_She is crying,_

_has no friends,_

_and is the enemy of everyone in the school._

_Her coming days will be horrible until finally she might actually prefer dying._

_But then, you will know who__** murder**__ her won't you?_

Natsume lifted his gaze, rushing out of the cafeteria and without knowing why he began to search. He was looking for a girl he had hated beyond words, a girl that made everyone suffer from left to right, and used people like tools. Yet he was looking for that girl, because at one point or another he saw something in her.

She was lonely, and even though she appeared strong and heartless, covered in many layers of lies there was this girl he only had a brief glance at.

Maybe he will never see that hidden self…because he was the one that had destroyed it. And knowing that, he couldn't forgive himself.

As he slammed the door open, and ran into the music room what he saw there was nothing but emptiness. What were left were droplets of water, and he assumed it was her tears.

He was too late, and because of the mistiming, something greater will occur. Something that will forever leave a mark in his life…

* * *

The passing days were uneven for Natsume Hyuuga, he had been trying to talk to Mikan, yet it seems God was not giving him the day or the time to even get a glance at her. He had wanted to fix the mess he had created, wanting to tell her how sorry he was.

All he heard from his friends was that Mikan was getting bullied from the beginning of school till the end. He had seen the bullying ranging from mild to extreme. And just when he was about to stop it, he will be dragged off by Luna or Sumire. If it wasn't for them, he did be able to face Mikan…

But somehow even an apology couldn't fix everything, because deep down he knew, Mikan's hatred was equal to Hell's wrath.

Each day he got a small glimpse of the brunette, she was paler than white, and too skinny to be healthy. But the last image of her, made his stomach turn and his heart to squeeze painfully. She was bruise all over, with cuts from arms to cheeks.

This time, Natsume won't miss Mikan—he might as well defied fate. He couldn't stand what she was going through; her pain was so much harsher than the one Mochu had been. Slowly he wondered why no one had stopped the bullying; even Kazu who was head over heels for Mikan was ignoring her.

_Natsume, popularity does matter… _

Her words spoke truth that he hasn't believed…until this nightmare began.

As he stood by the school gate, waiting for Mikan he wondered many things—

"Now who is ugly huh?" An annoyingly high pitched voice sounded, dragging Natsume from his deep pounder.

When he turned toward the sound of the voice, he saw a group of girls and at the center of it was Mikan. Even as she stood calmly—almost too calm and dead to be humanly possible—she was still beautiful. She appeared like a gothic beauty, stepping out of a vampire story.

But in reality, she was as fragile as glass, and if not treated rightly she will break.

"Look at you now? Are you sure you are still be able to model for that Vogue cover?" A girl pushed Mikan and soon all the other girls were pushing Mikan around like a rag doll.

Natsume left the gate and headed toward the group of girls, ready to pull Mikan out of that cat fight and for once and all stop the bullying.

Yet Natsume had a crappy timing, it was like God hated him and was punishing him. Because the moment he neared, one of the girls' sidestepped and as a result Mikan ended up on the ground.

Her knees and hands bleeding, but it wasn't the end.

The moment Mikan lifted her gaze and connected with him, he clearly saw the unvoiced scorn in them. Yet it was soon broken, Mikan turned toward the beeping sound and as the truck headed her way she held her ground.

_Why the hell was she not moving! _

As Natsume ran as fast as possible, in order to pull her out of the road—he missed his chance with his crappy timing once again.

Mikan met his gaze once again, and in a soft whisper almost unheard, she said:

"You made me do this."

At that moment—like time had stopped—the figure of a girl laid in peace, like she was just sleeping deeply. Blood slowly covered the concrete ground, and as Natsume knelt next to her he wondered if this was a punishment.

"The ambulance is here!"

"Ohmygod, I didn't do it!"

"She was so young…"

"Is she dead?"

"She deserves it."

Through all that commotion, only one thought ringed in his mind—_it was my fault._

_To be continued…_

* * *

Okay, just so you know Mikan is not dead and will not be Undead like in My Contract with the Grim Reaper, so calm down! I will try to update soon, I have been busy with my Summer Art Program—and if you are wondering if I know what I am doing…please. I already know how is gonna go, so trust me this car accident is for a reason! Anyway—

**~Lots of Luvs~**


	5. Reaching Hearts

**A Life of Lies**

I was planning to update sooner, but someone deleted the chapter I was working on since Saturday 24th of July. I was pissed, because I have been writing small parts each day, and then I find it gone. I couldn't even retrieve it. Sorry for the delay, and I am happy to announce that my Summer Art Program has come to an end. Therefore, I might get to update more often on all my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Note: What is written in this chapter may not be true, so please don't hate me.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Reaching Hearts

"The ambulance is here!"

"Ohmygod, I didn't do it!"

"She was so young…"

"Is she dead?"

"She deserves it."

A figure of a beautiful girl laid immobile, her face pale and nearly lifeless. She appeared as if she was just sleeping, but the pond of red could not be mistaken.

_It was my fault. _

The guilt that filled his mind was nearly painful as he watched the commotion unfold. He stood as he watched through glazed eyes as the paramedics carried her limp body into the ambulance. Right then, he regretted his actions, if he hasn't done what he did, maybe none of this would have occurred.

"You made me do this."

Eyes shot open abruptly, bringing his body up and registering the familiar room. His bedroom, Natsume realized as he moved to the edge of the bed. The sweats that had collected on his forehead slowly glided down in smooth motion, like tears.

"Another dream…" Natsume muttered, wondering how many times he had dreamt the same dream.

It has been a week since Mikan got into the car incident. Even now she lies on the hospital bed like an empty shell. Sometimes he wondered why she wouldn't wake up, and at other times he thought maybe she will sleep forever.

School had ended yesterday, and today was officially the start of summer vacation. He should be enjoying these two whole months with his friends, doing the sports he loved, and napping outside under sakura trees.

Instead, he was visiting the hospital everyday, taking care of the unconscious girl.

And today was no difference.

* * *

"He's such a caring boyfriend." One of the nurses commented.

"He comes here everyday, and doesn't leave until the visiting hours end." Another nurse added.

"They must be deeply in love." A passerby chimed in.

"But is so sad, his girlfriend is in a coma." A doctor pointed out.

The females that had been gossiping suddenly sigh, like they were just watching a tearjerker movie. Only if they knew the truth behind this sad couple, they wouldn't pity the 'boyfriend'.

Natsume entered Mikan's room, before casually shutting the door and head to the seat beside her bed. He laid his back comfortably, his hands shoved into his pockets. As time passed, voices from the hallways slowly drifted away and the sound of the machine filled the room.

Mikan's heartbeats were slow and peaceful, and unknowingly crimson eyes fell on her. It somehow became a habit as his visits became more frequent and long. He will always study her features, noticing small changes and slight movement on her person.

He noted the disappearing cuts and bruises, and the dark circles below her eyes that seem to fade away. Even with all the changes before his eyes, she was still unconscious and pale.

During his visits, he sat there gazing at her and though doctors had recommended for him to speak to her, he just couldn't. There were many reasons, but most of all he didn't want to hurt her ever again.

"I'm sorry." Natsume whispered softly, almost fearing that if he spoke any louder it would only hurt her. His fingers gingerly stroke her wavy brown locks—burying deeper—like maybe he could find her within silky strands.

* * *

There haven't been any signs of Mikan waking up. Days passed slowly, as Natsume patiently waited. His father had gone to a business trip; follow by his mother having a runway show in Paris, and now his sister. Aoi had signed up for a dance camp, and won't be coming back till the end of August.

As the eldest son, he was left to take care the Hyuuga Corporation and watch over the house. The latter excuse had been lame; having dozens of servants and high tech security, there was nothing to 'watch over'.

The only thing that had been unexpected had been his meeting with Mikan's maid: Chizu.

He had told her he was the cause of Mikan's current situation, and that he will surely heal her. No matter how confident he had sounded, a small part of him was not so sure. The maid had been skeptical—not fooled at all by his talk—and told him that she will have to report to Mrs. Sakura. At that time he had strongly disagreed, if Mikan's mother was to know about her daughter's situation and the fact that he was the one to drive her to the edge, he might never even get to see Mikan.

With much effort, and some pleading, he had finally convinced Chizu.

But the main problem was still not fixed.

* * *

The second week passed, and still Mikan was not awake.

Natsume found himself once again sitting on a hospital chair gazing at the brunette. The patience Natsume had once been proud of was now thinner than a strand of hair. He was frustrated, having no idea how to heal Mikan or even to get her to wake.

Without thinking, Natsume began to speak; wondering if he could get Mikan angry in order to raise her spirit. The doctors told him to talk to her, they never specifically told him to say words of comfort or the likes.

"Why aren't you waking up?" Natsume questioned, yet as expected there was no reaction from the receiving end.

"Don't you want revenge?" He tried again.

"You hate me, right?"

"I was the one who ruin your life."

Nothing worked; Mikan remained sleeping and as it seems—forever.

Natsume took a deep breath, before releasing his frustration through his sigh. He might as well stomp his feet and shout, knowing fully that she wouldn't even budge.

As angry as he was, his eyes still manage to land on the subject of his frustration. Why was he going crazy over a sleeping girl? And to put more salt on the wound, she was the girl he had once hated. And now?  
What kind of feelings does he feel when he see her? What is she to him?

Natsume decided to give up, it wouldn't solve anything by pondering his feelings. With another sigh, Natsume stood up and headed toward the door.

The door opened and just as quickly closed with a silent click, his words traveled to the brunette.

"You're a two faced bitch."

Unbeknownst to Natsume who was currently heading toward the bending machine, Mikan's fingers began to twitch. The monitor that checked her heartbeats, started to beat faster from the usual slow tempo. Her breaths deepen, and slowly her eyes opened and after several blinks, they adjusted to the bright room.

"Where am I?" Mikan wondered out loud, her voice raspy from the lack of use.

* * *

Natsume walked slowly through the halls, taking a few sips from his soda as he made his way to Mikan's room. He wasn't in the mood to head back quickly to the brunette, and he was tired of sitting on that plastic chair.

Just as he neared the room, he stopped on his tracks as he watched the commotion before him unfold. Nurses rushed in and out of Mikan's room, but to Natsume he wasn't sure whether he should feel afraid or happy. What if Mikan was in a critical condition? Or had she finally awaken?

One of the nurses rushed toward him, exclaiming, "She's awake!"

Right then, he felt his world come together but he somehow wasn't ready to face her. His feet were rooted to the ground, while the nurse stared him in confusion he stood there shell shocked.

Until he heard the next words from a raspy voice:

"I don't remember."

Without a doubt, that voice had been Mikan's no matter it be raspy or high pitch.

Natsume headed toward the door, and as he entered, his bloody red eyes crashed with warm hazel irises.

If he hasn't known better, he would have believed Mikan had a twin sister, because there's no way this angelic figure could be the same Mikan Sakura.

The brunette before him held a charisma that was indescribable. She sucked everyone's attention and without an effort her eyes will enchant you. Not only that, the smile that graced her lips was one full of innocence and love.

Natsume wondered how long he had stood there with his eyes glazed, as he stared at the girl before him.

Her words were like cold water splashed on his face, and as he registered her question he began to think of a plan.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your boyfriend."

If Mikan truly didn't remember, then maybe he could play the boyfriend part longer and heal her. That was what he thought, before he saw that sweet and gentle smile. How could he lie to her when she was like this? She was practically a saint compared to her past self.

"What do you remember then Ms. Mikan?" The doctor interrupted, successfully bringing back those enchanting hazel eyes to her direction.

"My childhood um before I turned seven I think…" Mikan trailed off, her face thoughtful as one of her finger was placed on her temple.

Somehow the way Mikan acted and talked was unusual to Natsume, even though he haven't known her for that long he knew the cold-hearted and mature girl could not be this childish and cute girl before him.

What's going on?

"Well then, your memories will slowly come back or rapidly depending on the situation—it will first begin from your earlier years before moving to the most recent ones. So just patiently wait and go to familiar places, it usually triggers memories. If you feel dizzy or your vision starts to blur you should come back for a checkup. Well then, I think you are ready to leave today since you seem healthy and nearly too energetic." The doctor had a smiled on her face, yet it was suspicious to the way she kept glancing his way as if she was telling him and not Mikan.

"Great!" Mikan cheered, and finally Natsume saw what the doctor meant by energetic. Mikan was nearly bouncing on the bed, ready to dash god knows where.

"Well then, you should get changed while I speak to your boyfriend." The doctor slowly guided said boyfriend out of the room, while Mikan stood up and began to search around for her clothes

As the door closed, the doctor brought him to another room. Once settling on the chair she began to speak, "It seems that while she lost her knowledge she also transformed into a child."

"A child?" Natsume repeated, wondering if that's why Mikan was so different.

"In some cases, those that lose their memories can still act their age but at other times not only do they lose their memories, they begin to act as though they are younger. In Ms. Mikan's case she acts as a six years old, and my only theory is that she must had faced a trauma that caused her to withdraw from those harmful memories." The doctor answered calmly while she looked through Mikan's file.

Natsume quietly sat, slowly progressing what he just learned before asking, "But she will eventually have to remember, right?"

"Yes, it could be tomorrow or ten years later—it all comes down to Ms. Mikan."

"Thank you for telling me." Natsume finally said, before heading out and making his ways around the familiar hallways.

When he opened the door, he expected a fully dress Mikan seated by the window waiting for him—that is if she still had her memories. No that's not what he saw when he opened the door, instead she was fully dress listening to her iPod while dancing.

"Let's go." Natsume stated, but Mikan pay him no mind as she kept dancing—and as it seems, humming too.

"Let's go." He repeated, but his efforts were of no use. He sighed before nearing the brunette and pulling off one of the headphones.

"Let's go."

"Uh-huh." She nodded, before sticking back the headphone.

Natsume held on to her hand as he carried her stuff and headed toward the exit. Finally they were out of the hospital, it almost felt like freedom to step out and feel the warm sunlight showering upon them.

Once in the parking lot, Natsume led the way to his red sport car. He opened the passenger door and waited for Mikan to get in, but after the noticeable delay he finally looked up—to see Mikan gaping at him.

"Wow, that's yours?" She blurted, looking impress as she circled around the sport car. Her hazel eyes sparkled, the very tips of her fingers slowly caressing on the smooth car.

"Yes." Natsume simply answered.

"My dad has lam—ugh—burgini?" Mikan pondered, her steps taking her back where she had started.

"Lamborghini." Natsume corrected while his hand slowly pushed Mikan into the car seat.

"Right," Mikan nodded, meanwhile Natsume sighed before closing the door.

Once the raven haired 'boyfriend' sat down, his attention was once again diverted to the girl beside him.

"What's your name?" One thing that Mikan did not change was the fact that she was still straight forward.

"Natsume Hyuuga."

"Where are we going?"

"To my house."

"Why?"

Natsume was thankful that his poker mask did not slip off, because inside he was a mess that was just waiting to explode. He was never good with dealing with kids, and a chatty one at that.

And to add the fact that it was Mikan with a six years old brain, it was a disaster at the edge of falling.

"I thought you might like the freedom." At last he answered.

"True, I have been dying to get out of my parents watch for a long time."

The conversation ended right then—well for _five_ minutes—and a new one began.

"When you said you were my boyfriend, I was truly surprised."

If it wasn't for the fact that Natsume was driving, his head will have whirl back to the brunette. Has she discovered that he wasn't her boyfriend but an 'ex'?

"You aren't my type, and I already have someone I like…" Mikan drawled on the word 'type' before finishing it in a pensive way.

On the other hand, Natsume was waiting for her to fill in the holes. She didn't like him? Then why did she threaten him to date her? She already had someone she liked? Was it all for the sake of popularity?

"But then again, you are handsome if not a little quiet—but I like you." Mikan exclaimed, and for the first time Natsume's heart nearly skipped a beat.

"Can we go to the beach one of these days?" It appeared that Mikan was a talkative girl when she was younger, if not for her babbling and abrupt change of topics she might have been exactly the two faced bitch he knew. But now? She was someone totally different.

"Hn."

"Hn? What does that mean? I will take it as a yes." Mikan bounced on the leader chair, her hands fumbling with the radio. Every few seconds the song will change, until it finally got into Natsume's nerves.

"Stop that." With one of his hands he held both of her hands and the other was professionally maneuvering the steering wheel.

She haven't struggled like he had thought, and while he held her, he noted how skinny she was. Yet her skin was really smooth and soft, yet so fragile.

A light laugher filled the car, a gentle yet warm kind that will change the mood in a split second. Why can someone be so different? They are the same yet not, will that mean that this Mikan beside him was water and the Mikan he knew was oil?

"You finally talked! You have a husky yet cool voice, you should use it more." The brunette beamed, unlike her flirty smiles which will make any guy fall head over heels for her, this one was pure—so much that it will melt the coldest heart. And Natsume was no different.

Throughout the ride, Natsume avoided her gaze as he focused on driving. The brunette seems oblivious as she kept talking about trivial stuff, but to Natsume her voice was calming.

He entered the gates to his family mansion, and slowly drove up to the entrance. Once coming to a stop, Natsume finally realized that his hand had been holding on to Mikan's. After reluctantly letting go, he opened the door and got out. Mikan did the same, and somehow differently. In the past she will have waited for someone to open the door.

"Is a beautiful house." Mikan commented, as she stared up at the modern mansion before her.

All windows were tall and floor to ceiling, with colorful flowers decorating the path. It had four floors, with minute detail architecture design. They both entered the white mansion to be greeted by one butler, one maid, and one cook. They all bowed, but Mikan's attention was already stolen by the amazing interior design.

"I'm Kazue Izanami." The maid started first.

"I'm Mitsuru Izanami." The butler seconded.

"I am Takara Shinju." The cook said lastly.

Silence followed as all eyes fell on Mikan; she remained still as her eyes travelled around and slowly studied the different décor.  
Her eyes landed on the servant before her, and as if realizing she bowed and hastily declared:

"I'm Mikan Sakura."

"Prepare dinner and get sleep wear for our guest and other necessities." Natsume ordered before moving on to another part of the mansion.

They headed up to the third floor, and moved to the left hallway before coming to a stop.

"This room is mine, yours is across." Natsume pointed out, his hand moving from the dark rich wood door and to the mirror image across.

"Okay." Was the only answer he got.

Natsume decided to call it a day and get a warm bath, maybe not. As he entered, so did Mikan.

"I need to take a bath." The raven haired chose to not beat around the bush and just get it over with.

"Let's do it together then." Mikan replied, heading her way to the bathroom.

That didn't go so well…

Wait…

Together?

Mikan's back was to him, so she didn't get to see the slight blush powdering his features. Or the inner turmoil that came next.  
With lightning speed Mikan was lifted, and the second of blurriness went by until everything finally cleared, and the brunette found herself outside Natsume's doors.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Mikan questioned, trying to open the door—just to find it locked.

"Taking baths are meant to be something private." Natsume replied.

"Can't I wash your back?"

"No."

"Pleeeease?"

"No."

"Then let me wash your hair."

"No, and that's the end of the conversation."

"Not until I say so!"

"I said no."

"Can I dry your hair at least?"

"…"

"Please, please, please, please?"

"…Hn."

"I take it as a yes then!"

What did just happen? Why will she even want to wash his back? Oh, right…she has the mind of a six years old. Does that mean he lost the argument to a six years old?

When he was done, and fully dressed he found himself sitting cross legged as small hands caressed his hair. The hairdryer filled the silence between them, and without him knowing he slowly drifted to sleep.

It was weird, for someone to stroke his hair like this, and as he sat on the floor his back to her he felt relax. His back leaned against her legs, and as the hair dryer shut off his head rested on her knees. But the hands did not stop combing his hair, and he faintly heard a soft humming.

What song was it?

It didn't matter as long as this lasted forever.

* * *

"We are going shopping?" Mikan asked, her voice unusually down.

"You need clothes." Natsume informed as he dragged the girl out of the dining room and into the garage.

"What's wrong with the clothes I have now?" Mikan's voice went into defense as she folded her arms across her chest.

"They are not enough." Mikan only had four set of clothing, and obviously it wouldn't last for a week. Not only that, it was unusual to hear Mikan complain, especially when shopping was concern.

"I'm fine wearing your clothes."

"No." Natsume did not need to see Mikan wearing his clothes. His shirts were too big for her, almost exposing her collarbone and shoulders. The pants were too long and nearly falling off her hips, but what's more? She looked too cute and innocent wearing them—more so when it is his.

"But I don't like shopping!"

Just wait, _2012_ will be in the remake—real life this time.

"What do you like?" Natsume sighed, what more bombs is she going to drop today?

"Amusement park!" That one was an atomic bomb.

"We go after we finish shopping."

"Aww…"

"Stop complaining or we are not going to the amusement park." Was that a threat? Well, it _was_ in Mikan's case.

"Can we go ice skating too?" Mikan was unfazed, as she ignored the threat—it won't ruin her plans in having fun!

"If you behave."

"Then let's hurry up!" With that said, Mikan took his hand in hers and pulled him toward his red sport car.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Well then what did you think? There were actually many ideas as to what will happen to Mikan in this chapter, but I chose this one because it was originally my plan. What you read at the last part of this chapter, is what is going to happen in the next chapter, and other surprises will be coming up too! Anyway—

**~Lots of Luvs~  
**


	6. Hand in Hand

**A Life of Lies**

**A/N:** I'm not sure how Japanese money work and the yen, so even though it's set up in Tokyo, Japan—I used dollar since I understand it more. Anyway I don't own anything here, not the brand clothes, not the characters, or whatever! Just a fanfic story, no need to criticized, and hurt my efforts. What is written here might not be true, so you have been warned!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Hand in Hand

The moment Natsume stepped into the mall, he had planned to go to Armani, Gucci, Coach, Guess, and so on. After all, the heir of the Hyuuga Corporation will never get caught in a children store or low standard stores.

Yet today was your lucky day, because the one Natsume was going shopping with was Mikan.

That was enough reason as to why Natsume stood inside a Disney store.

"Look Natsume!" A cheerful voice exclaimed, while shoving T-shirts into his hands.

Natsume only grunted as he stared at the Mickey and Pluto shirt.

"Let's wear matching shirts, oh—look at those cat ears!" Natsume turned toward the section Mikan pointed, and before he could even say 'no' she was back with a headband with cat ears on top.

"They look great on you." She gushed, putting the headband on his head.

"Mikan, these clothes are not meant for you." Natsume stated, but Mikan was in her own world as she moved to another section.

"Liar, these are your size." She lifted a large T-shirt with a Cheshire Cat and then another with Mickey.

She moved to the female section, and took one of her size with Tinkle Bell and Peter Pan.

"Are you done?" Natsume asked impatiently as he moved toward the cashier.

"Uh-huh." Mikan nodded cheerfully, as she put the dozen of T-shirts on to the table.

Before the cashier could even state the price, Natsume glided the golden credit card into the machine—that's how eager he wanted to get out of the store.

"Thank you for shopping—"

With a curt nod, he pulled the brunette in one hand and the other holding the bag of T-shirts.

"Natsumeee!" She drawled his name, as she pointed to another store right across from Disney.

"Look an Elmo T-shirt!"

_For heaven sakes, not another store that sells graphic T-shirts._ Natsume whispered under his breath, before pulling the rainbow girl toward another part of the mall. He wanted to get this over with, if not, he will soon end up in a toy store.

Said rainbow girl was currently whining as she watched the store with the Elmo T-shirts get smaller and smaller.

Then she noticed the glittering jewelry, the handbags, and the dark colored clothes.

_How boring… _

Then she felt a tug toward the right, and cold air caressed her skin. She opened her eyes and what greeted her vision was her worst enemy yet.

"Pick what you like." Was all her boyfriend said before he sat himself on a comfortable leather couch.

"Bu-but I don't like any of these!" Mikan whined, as her eyes traveled throughout the store.

Some people and employees stared at her like she was insane, how could she not like Armani? Especially when someone was willing to buying anything for her? And not to forget said someone was extremely handsome.

The raven haired boyfriend sighed, before standing up and saying, "I will pick and you try it on."

Mikan didn't mind as she headed toward the leather couch Natsume had been sitting on, as he passed her, she brought her hand toward his pocket.

Natsume froze as he felt her hand dive into his front pocket, meanwhile his mind was going berserk, and he felt his cheeks heat as the hand moved.

Then all too soon she plopped down on to the couch and began to play with his iPhone. Natsume on the other hand wasn't so sure how to respond, he thought she was groping him, but it turns out she just wanted his iPhone.

What did he expect anyway? She had the mentality of a six years old!

"Next time Mikan you could just ask for it." He pointed out, trying hard to keep his voice in control.

"Uh-huh." She mumbled instead, but Natsume doubted she had heard him.

After twenty minutes of looking around the store, he found a handful of clothing that suited her and headed back to the brunette.

He had assumed her size was 0, after all she was a model, and even from his perspective she was really skinny. Though he wasn't so sure as to what type of clothes she liked, but after the hour and a half with her in the Disney store was enough to tell him she liked nothing brand clothes could offer. Well, he picked the most comfortable clothes he could see, that should be enough for now.

"Try these on." He ordered as he took hold of the iPhone.

One thing he had learned about Mikan right off the bat, was that when she had a possession of something with any sort of entertainment, should always be taken from her before speaking.

Or else she will just be nodding or outright ignoring you.

"Okkie." Was her replied as she stretched out and took hold of the clothes he held.

Not soon after he settled down on the couch, Mikan stepped out with a Printed Flutter Sleeve Dress. The upper part of her dress was black with white patterns, and the lower half was white with black pattern, and at her waist was a thin belt.

All in all, it appeared as if the dress had been specially made for her. Not only did it accent her skin tone and hair but it also made her eyes stand out.

"How does it look?" She questioned, as she did a three-hundred-and-sixty degree circle.

The spin she had done had caused her dress to lift up for a few seconds, and what Natsume witness caused him to blush. Bringing as much will-power as he could, he hid away his heated cheeks with a smirk.

Who knew the once popular queen wore a blue and orange hiphuggers polka-dot. Well, Natsume had to admit it looked cute on her—though he will never say it out loud.

"Hn." Was his only response as he kept his smirk in place.

Mikan shrugged her shoulders at his usual 'Hyuuga' behavior and moved on toward another dress. This one was black and kind of emo and rock and roll type, whatever comes to mind as she stared at the zipper and belt.

Natsume glanced up as the changing door before him opened and out Mikan came into view. She wore the Moto Zip Dress, and truthfully it suited his taste more than hers. As it seems, Mikan is the type to enjoy colorful clothing—but this one was not bad, she appeared dangerous and sexy.

Though the top part revealed her chest more than he would like.

It appeared that he wasn't the only one staring, as it seems males who were currently around paused just to stare at her like a piece of meat.

And that_ did_ not sit well with the raven haired boyfriend.

"Change into something else." He said calmly, the faster she gets inside the changing room and out of the prying eyes of the customer the better.

The door opened again after a few minutes, this time the brunette wore a black Faux Leather Moto Vest, graphic T-shirt with the brand logo, and a Lurex Stitched Skinny Leg Jeans.

For better words, she appeared like the front cover model of an Armani advertisement.

Natsume nodded, as he noted which clothes he will be buying and which did not worth buying. After trying a few more set of clothes Natsume moved toward the cashier with the clothes in one hand. Mikan was left to change back in the clothes she came in with.

"That will be nine-hundred-and-ninety dollars sir." The cashier blushed as her gaze connected with enchanting ruby eyes.

Natsume paid her no mind as he gave her his credit card and patiently waited for Mikan to come back out. Once the clothes were nicely folded and stored into the bag, the cashier handed it to him. The slight touch of fingers were enough to send shivers down the employee's body, and if the raven haired male had given a smile it will have sent her to cloud nine.

Too bad he ignored her, and moved toward the exit of the store.

"Wasn't he like super duper hot model material?" Her coworker commented, letting her gaze travel from the silky dark hair, to the broad shoulders, and slowly devouring the muscled back and nicely shaped ass.

"Hmm…" The cashier sighed as she gazed dreamily at the male's retreating back. It must be destiny to meet such a hot guy, not only that she got to touch his smooth large hand.

"Too bad he's dating that hot model Mikan Sakura." The other cashier who had been listening pointed out; as she stared at the famous model close her distance between her boyfriend.

"Eh?" The other two exclaimed as they watched the scene unfold before them.

Indeed the wavy haired brunette was Mikan Sakura, if they haven't been watching longingly at the raven haired they might have noticed his partner.

"She looks even better than in magazine." One of them trailed; as they watched with sadden eyes as the raven haired held the brunette's hand.

"But wasn't there a big scandal about her having three different boyfriend?"

"Yeah, there was even proof…and the latest scandal was about her getting hit by a truck."

"A _truck,_ you serious? She could have died…"

* * *

"Natsumeee I'm hungry!" His girlfriend complained as a cute pout settled on her features.

Not only that, the unnecessary prolong of his name made her sound like a white cute fluffy sheep. Seriously, it sounded as if she was saying 'meeeh, meeeh.' the only lacking thing was the fluffy coat and some sheep ears.

"Look an ice cream stand!" She sing-song as she pulled him toward the ice cream stand.

"Wow so many different flavors." Her eyes almost seem to shine as she stared through the glass.

"Hey do you want cone or cup Natsu-chan?"

_Natsu-chan?_

Did he just hear what she just said? Or were his ears having problems?

"Ch-chocolate…" He mumbled, still shocked at what she had just called him.

"Sir can I have a chocolate on a large cone." The employee nodded, slightly blushing as he took a large cone and put two scoops on top.

"Here you go, what will you want miss?" He asked, his voice wavering as he stared at the beautiful girl before him.

"I will like sesame on a large cone." Mikan ordered, as she took the ice cream cone and took a lick.

"Sweet stuff are the best." She added as she took a small bite.

"Oi I thought that was mine." Natsume stated as he took hold of her hand holding the cone, and slowly licked the melting ice cream.

Right there and right then, female sighed before dropping to the ground unconscious.

Yet the girl Natsume wanted to swoon, only shrugged before handing him his ice cream.

"Humph, cheap monkey." She whispered under her breath, but not low enough to actually go unnoticed by the 'cheap monkey'.

"What did you say polka-dot?" He taunted, as a 'Hyuuga' smirk was paste onto his handsome face.

"Here you go miss." The employee informed, this time his voice in control as he handed it to the brunette.

"Thank you." Mikan smiled brightly as she took her ice cream and licked it greedily.

"Sir that will be twelve dollars." The employee trailed off as he kept his gaze glued to Mikan. _If he wasn't mistaken, the female before him was—_

"Here." Natsume handed the bill and slowly guided the brunette toward another store.

"Natsu-chan when are we going to the amusement park?"

"When we finish shopping."

A pout decorated her face once again, as she ate her ice cream slowly almost sulking.

"Why did you call me Natsu-chan?" the raven haired wondered out loud, as he too ate his ice cream.

"You don't like it? Then what about Nat-chan, or Natsu-chin, or Natsume-pon, or—"

"Nat-chan is fine."

"I could call you cheap monkey." The brunette offered, as she stared up at him with those big almond shaped brown eyes.

"Then I will call you polka-dot."

"Polka-dot?" Mikan repeated as she stared up with a questioning gaze.

"You-you saw my underwear!" she half exclaimed, her ice cream almost slipping as she stared at him.

Natsume did not reply as he stirred her toward the Guess store.

"Sit there and finish your ice cream." The raven haired pointed toward a velvet chair before moving toward the female section—well, not before saying, "Polka-dot." In a taunting manner.

"Cheap monkey!" She shouted before sitting on the chair in an unfashionable way.

* * *

After going through Guess and wasting about a thousand dollars, the couple moved toward Prada, and then French Connection, Louis Vuitton, and now they were in Coach.

Most of their purchases were going to be shipped to his house, after all why bother carrying all those clothing and wasting energy? He had bough enough clothing to last her two months without the need of wearing the same outfit everyday, and then he moved toward a set of sunglasses, scarves, hats, accessories, and now handbags.

Now that he thought about it, he hasn't bothered buying her lingerie. Well his maid should do it, after all he did not need to witness Mikan trying them on and showing them to him. He should not abuse his suppose 'boyfriend' status, or add to the List Why Mikan Should Hate Him.

He had already told his maid and butler to set Mikan's wardrobe up once the clothes had been shipped in. After spending in the mall for almost five hours he was ready to leave, and hopefully get some rest.

Wait…there was still amusement park to go to.

And ice skating, _hell_—he might as well drop dead.

"Sir that will be one-thousand-and-forty dollars."

Natsume grunted as he gave his unlimited credit card to the female cashier. She on the other hand gave him a flirty smile, as her hand lingered on his. If she didn't get a move on, Natsume will be tempted to speak to the manager.

No matter how patient he had been about shopping, it was already drawing to the border of his limit. Not only that, he did not like touchy-feely strangers or employees or whatever. The only thing he could withstand was his family, and now: Mikan.

Now thinking about it, she had been unusually happy when she stepped into the Coach store. It was a brand store, yet she did not dislike it enough to actually tell Natsume to choose for her. In fact she chose those handbags herself, surprisingly enough.

Well, it could be due to the fact that the Poppy Collection was colorful, with flowery designs. It was aim for teenagers, and maybe younger.

Well at least she liked it, and Natsume didn't really care. He had picked handbags from other stores to match some of her darker style, so he guessed she could pick for those that are lighter in fashion.

And money wasn't the problem, and more so when he is working for his father when he is out of the country. Him being at his young age and yet a genius when dealing with financial and economic business. It was already cemented on the Hyuuga family that he will be the heir of the Corporation.

He already had a future once he graduated college.

"Look isn't that Mikan Sakura…"

"I thought she was still hospitalized."

"She's so pretty,"

"Hey lets' go ask for an autograph!"

The moment Natsume stepped out with Mikan, a flood of people filled his path. He had been so tired he hasn't noticed that as he shopped from store to store people began to gather or follow them.

But now the amount was unbelievable.

"Natsume we are being attack!" The brunette cried; her voice childish as she tugged his hand.

"What?" _well attack could be a way to describe their situation..._

Light flashed in a few directions, and slowly the paparazzi moved through the crowd and steadily moving toward their way.

"Their weapon is a camera…" Mikan mumbled, as she stared at the moving attacker.

Then without a second thought she pulled her raven haired boyfriend toward the parking lot—if she remembered clearly.

"Let's go Natsume, they are following us!"

Natsume on the other hand wasn't so sure what was happening before him. Never in his life had he encountered paparazzi, and to be chased by fans were also new to him.

The stores they had shopped went and blurred, and soon the couple found themselves in the parking lot. Mikan moved fast toward the red sport card that stood out like a sore thumb. It almost felt like they were in an action packed movie.

Natsume took out his car keys and pressed the button, before getting in immediately.

The fans and the paparazzi were already closing in. Natsume turned the car on and raced toward the exit in record time, before turning one-hundred-and-eighty degree and rapidly moving toward anywhere but the shopping center.

After finally losing the tailing paparazzi and maybe receiving a golden ticked from the police, he was finally on the road and heading toward the amusement park.

Then a sound of panting brought him back to reality.

"Mikan?" His voice haven't changed, but in his eyes reflected his worries and the flashback of that 'car incident'.

"I-I'm fine…just let me take a deep breath."

Her voice shook, just like her shoulders and hands. Her cheeks were red and even though she said she needed to breathe, it took longer than it was supposed to.

Natsume enjoyed sports, the captain of the kendo team and the ace of the hokey team, so it wasn't a wonder as to why he wasn't even running out of breath.

Yet it worried him, and he once again realized how weak and fragile Mikan could be. Not only because she was just out of the hospital, but also because he had never seen her engaged in any time of sport in school.

The only thing he knew was that she was elected council president, and a member of the gardening club.

"I'm fine." Her voice was cheerful again, like nothing could bring her down.

"That was really exciting, right?" She smiled, one that was confident and reassuring.

Her hand settled on his, and even though she had the mentality of a six years old she still knew about his deep concern.

"Amusement park here we come!"

* * *

First thing they did after arriving at the amusement was to have something to eat. It was already six in the afternoon, but at least it doesn't close until twelve.

Mikan had changed her clothes, and even wore a baseball cap and some fake glasses. Truthfully Natsume thought she looked cute with those nerdy glasses, and even her outfit screamed nerd. She was like a swan turned into a duckling.

"We won't be attack this time right?" Mikan asked, before taking a bite of her hamburger.

"No." He answered calmly, focusing on the hotdog in his hand.

"It feels like we are undercover." Mikan added, giggling as she finished her hamburger.

Well, it was more on Mikan's part, since she was the one that had to change clothing. But it was fun, everything in his life had been serious, but this change wasn't bad. He felt like a teenager causing trouble, and Mikan's cheerfulness and laugher can really influence him.

"After this let's go to the rollercoaster!"

Natsume unconsciously brought his hand to her face, and with his thumb he whipped away the ketchup at the corner of her mouth. Then slowly, with his eyes still connected to hers, he licked away the red sauce on his thumb.

People around them, especially females that had been watching, nearly dropped their food or blushed madly.

"Oh thanks." Was all Mikan said before drinking her soda.

Not what Natsume had expected, but then what could he do? Six years old didn't understand love, or even a kiss.

Once out of the fast food restaurant, he guided her toward the stands.

"No rollercoaster?" She asked; her voice downcast as she stared at the stands.

"We just ate, is better to wait for the food to settle down or you will throw up."

"Oh…"

As they walked around, hand in hand, Natsume stared at the path before them in order not to bump in to others. While Mikan watched as the people around them won prizes or tried yet failed.

"Natsume lets play this one!" Her hand still connected to his began to drag him toward a specific stand.

"How much?" The raven haired asked the employee.

"Two dollar for three tries."

Natsume put down the bill and gave the toy weapon to Mikan.

"You try." The brunette beside him smiled, pushing back the toy toward him.

"Hn."

The game was to shoot the pyramid of cups, and bring them all down with only three tries. The lesser you use the bullets, the bigger the prize. If using all bullets and yet does not destroy at least half of it, loses.

Natsume decided to shoot the part that held the pyramid the weakest, and since it wasn't his first time shooting, it shouldn't be hard.

His friends and he always played Paintball as a hobby outside of their sports. Not to brag but he always came victorious, unless Koko was trying to be cunning.

He shot with only one bullet, and almost like time had slowed, the cups came down like bubbles.

"Oh gosh, he's good!"

"What's so cool about him? Stop drooling! I'm your boyfriend."

"Do you think he's single?"

"Maybe, that nerdy girl beside him couldn't be his girlfriend…"

"I know right, I look so much better than her."

"What! I'm better looking than you!"

"Not!"

"I am!"

Natsume turned around to see why it was so noisy, and who had dared to actually say they were prettier than Mikan. The two females that had been arguing quiet loudly, turned toward him, their eyes shining with hope.

One of the female was model material, tall, shard angles, and makeup powdered like it was trying to hide something unsightly. The other was blonde, pretty tall, baby face, and wearing some slutty clothing that wasn't appreciated in an amusement park. Somehow these two did not quiet belong in this kind of setting.

With one of his famous glares, he shot all hopes, and killed their indiscreet gossip.

"Sir what prize would you want?" The employee asked; sweat rolling down from witnessing the deadly intent.

Natsume scanned the prizes, there was nothing impressive but then he saw a poodle stuffed animal. It wasn't from a well known brand or anything but it reminded him of…Mikan.

He glanced at the girl beside him, somehow he could imagine her with pigtails, matching those poodle's ears.

"I want that one." Natsume pointed to the left corner.

"But that one isn't one of the top prizes…"

"It's alright."

The employee handed him the middle sized stuffed animal, and the raven haired took it with one hand as he walked toward Mikan.

"Cute!" Mikan exclaimed as she studied the stuffed animal.

Without another word Natsume handed it to her, and moved toward the other stands.

"Thank you." The brunette said quietly, her face sinking into the soft and fuzzy fur.

Natsume walked back, taking her hand gingerly and intertwined his fingers with hers. It felt right to hold her smaller hand, fitted perfectly against his. Smooth against rough, thin against thick, and soft against firm. They were like roots wrapped around each other.

He walked forward, tugging his polka-dot as they moved through the crowd.

"Hey Natsume let's go to that stand."

It was her turn to drag him off, her energy back and nearly spilling as she bounced toward the stand with rings.

"Two dollars for three tries!" The employee exclaimed, trying to attract customers.

Natsume put down the bill as the employee handed him four plastic rings.

There were many bottles, and in order to achieve a prize it has to land on the bottle. It doesn't have to be on the same bottle, just manage to get it in. But if using all your three tries and yet none of them could get at least three rings in loses.

"Let me try!" without waiting for an answer, the energetic girl took the rings and prepared to shoot.

She closed one of her eyes, as she tried to aim.

Her first try had been quiet disappointing with only one ring in. Then the employee handed the second set of rings, and watched as the brunette manage to get two in.

"Need help polka-dot?" Natsume smirked, as he watched her two awful tries.

"Humph!" She stuck her tongue out, and one of her finger brought her bottom eyelid down in a taunting manner.

Yet Natsume thought her childish behavior were cute and innocent.

Her third try she put a lot of concentration on it, taking more than just a few second before throwing. She got the first two in, but as she neared her third ring she took even longer before throwing.

_Five…four…three…two…one…_

She threw another ring, her hand never wavering—

It went in, but she didn't jump in joy yet. The last ring seems to put a lot of tension, well in Mikan's case, because Natsume was just watching in mild amusement.

She readied herself for the last throw, sweat rolling down as her eyes became slits and her eyebrows furrowed. She took a deep breath, moved her wrist left and right, and then she threw it.

…

It went in.

"Yeah! Uh-huh, I'm the best, yeah, I did it, uh-huuu, I won, I wooon!" She danced around, pumping her fist into the sky as she jumped up and down. Her eyes shined and she looked extremely happy.

Even though it was just a trial game, she made it seem like she ran a marathon and won first place. Natsume could even imagine when she got her prize, it will be one of a kind—like winning the lottery or having no school on a snowy day.

"Miss which prize?" The employee asked, his face lit in a smile at her pure reaction.

"That one!" She pointed to the center, were a black stuffed toy stood.

"There you go Missy." The employee gave it to her, and as Natsume had thought her face did split into the biggest smile he had seen.

The stuffed toy was bigger than the one Natsume had got, but not gigantic. It was a black cat with reddish brown eyes, with a red ribbon tied to the neck.

"Natsume for you!" She pushed it into his hands.

That's when he knew why she was trying so hard to win a simple stuffed animal. It made his heart squeezed as he held tighter on to the toy. It was the best present he had received, compared to those expensive clothing, accessories, or even his car.

A present had more meaning, knowing the effort and the feelings put on it.

"Thanks polka-dot."

"Hey!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N:** I must admit this was one of the longest chapters I had done for this story. I think it was a sweet beginning, for Mikan and Natsume. They are building up memories, and maybe come to love each other as time pass. But wait! Don't think this all going to be sweet; there will be bitter and sour moments! Though we are not there, it will come, and then the drama!

I wonder who will fall for whom first…

Next chapter might be about an ice skating date or to the beach!

Anyway—

**~Lots of Luvs~**


	7. The Night Sky

**A Life of Lies**

So I finally updated, and may never know when I might be able to again—but hopefully soon enough I will. If I'm able to I will also update The Art of Music. Anyway thanks for supporting this story! I also feel it will turn out well. Hopefully we will soon get deeper into the plot, and maybe some bittersweet romance!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7: The Night Sky

Dreams. The guilt of knowing, hurting, and not doing anything. He didn't want to feel as helpless as he did during that 'car incident'. He had many sleepless nights, lying on his soft bed wondering if things could have been better. What if he never took that picture with her and Kazu? Or what if he had never given the information he had obtained to Tokyo News? _What if…_

The Mikan now could stay by his side forever?

She was everything he never imagined, from the two faced bitch to a childish angel. Maybe he was being selfish, wanting her to never remember her past. But every day that he spends with her, the stronger his desire grows.

Having her in his arms, holding her smooth and warm hand, smelling the sweet fragrance, burying his nose into her hair, and feeling her feather light touch.

The tips of her fingers sending cold shivers down his spine, leaving a ghosting desire and need. The small of her hands caressing his dark raven hair, outlining his features, and full pink lips gracing his.

Natsume groaned, this dream felt so real. He could feel her hands, her warm breath brushing against his skin. She called his name in that innocent and pure tone, not the fake sweet tone she had once used. It was music to his ears to hear her call him.

"Natsume…"

Her voice ringed again, this time closer. The heir of the Hyuuga Corporation could already imagine it. Her face set in a pout, bottom lip sticking out, and eyes wide.

"Wake up!"

His eyes shot open, connecting with hazel colored irises. She was close, their breath mingling together. He felt his whole being lit in fire, his heart pounding against his rips.

"You promise me we were going to ice skate today."

Natsume on the other hand laid there gazing at the brunette, holding tight onto his sanity and not to just pull the girl into his arms. It was so tempting, but then a voice from his consciousness whispered:

'_She's not really your girlfriend…'_

The raven haired felt as if he had been stabbed in the heart, because it was the truth—he was just pretending to be her boyfriend. Yet…why did he wish otherwise?

"Come on, you gotta change Natsume." Mikan held his hand within hers, and began tugging him out of the bed.

"Hn." Natsume replied belatedly, staggering as he stood on the cold marble floor. Where was she dragging him to?

"Go wash up, while I pick the clothes for you." She pushed him toward the bathroom door, and before he could protest the door was slammed before him.

"Hurry up!" She shouted from outside the bathroom, and then there was door opening and clothes rustling.

Did she just order him…? It wasn't like she had never done it, even when her memories were intact. Wait—she's picking his clothes? A girl with the mentality of a six year old? That' didn't sound so good.

After showering, brushing his teethes, blowing his hair, and putting on some cologne he stepped out with a towel clinging to his hips.

If it had been any other girl, they will have swoon at the sight of him and his sexiness. If being the keyword, but as we all know it a six year old wouldn't _even_ blush at his six pack abs.

"Took you forever." She complained, sitting on the leather chair by his walk-in closet.

Natsume ignored her whining and opted to stare at the set of clothing on his bed. Looks like Mikan, even when she was young had a good sense of fashion. In general yes, but her taste was slightly childish and full of colors.

On his bed laid a pair of dark jeans that hugged his hips and muscled legs, a Mickey T-shirt, a black leather jacket, a red scarf, and on the floor was a black and red Nike sneakers.

"Hurry up and change!" She exclaimed from where she sat, yet it wasn't harsh or laced with anger, just impatient with a drop of childishness.

Natsume looked up, and finally registered what she was wearing. Not only was Mikan's taste in clothes better than her suppose mentality, and spark of bossiness, but also her sense of adaption.

She wore a pair of super skinny jeans showing off her long model legs, a matching Mickey T-shirt, a baseball jacket (probably stolen from his closet), a blue and orange Nike sneakers, a baseball cap, and some sunglasses dangling from the collar of the T-shirt.

After being chased by fans and paparazzi, it seems like Mikan had chosen to wear some type of disguise. Unlike yesterday with her nerdy outfit, this time she looked like a sport maniac.

Wait…matching Mickey T-shirt? A couple T-shirt?

Natsume's heart gave a squeeze at her small actions; maybe it wasn't so bad to actually wish for her to never remember.

"Are you going to watch me change?" Natsume questioned, a smirk pasted to his handsome face.

"If you want me to." Did she just flirt?

Natsume's smirk almost slipped at her respond, but played it cool by saying, "Well then enjoy the show."

She didn't move, usually anyone in her position would have blushed, but she just stared. She placed her elbow on the armrest, and leaned her chin on her palm.

Even with his poker mask on, Natsume shivered as he felt that intense gaze traveling up and down his body and inspecting his every motion.

"Will you hurry up?" Was all she said as stared with impatient.

Slowly, he removed the towel from his hips—well, as slowly as possible—waiting for Mikan to flee from his room. She stood up—and he waited in hope that she will leave—and instead headed toward him. Her hand held the towel he had been slowly removing and tugged it—Natsume's heart raced—he tugged it toward him.

And soon it became a tug of war.

"Why are you pulling it?" Natsume asked, his voice rising as he pulled it toward him. For a fragile girl, she was stronger than she appeared.

"I'm helping you since you are such a slowpoke." She answered, giving it another strong tug.

"Let go! I can change by myself." Natsume pulled harder, nearly slipping on the marble floor.

"Just let me do it, or we will never go ice skate!" She took a deep breath before pulling it with all her might.

"No." Was all he said as he pulled it back to him, losing his foot hold and slipping onto the bed. The towel went flying to the floor, and Natsume laid in all his naked glory.

_With_ Mikan sprawled before him, her head against his chest panting, and her arms on either side of his head. She pulled herself up, her hands and knees holding her up as she kept breathing unevenly. Natsume only stared, his body frozen as he felt her move.

Why is she always tempting him? If it wasn't for his will power he will had kissed her senseless by now.

"You…should…have just…let…me help you…" She said between breaths.

Didn't she know what kind of situation she was in? She was on all fours, gazing down at the most handsome male, and not to mention naked.

The door to his room opened, and they both froze as they turned toward the door.

"Oh…I'm sorry, and breakfast is ready." The maid: Kazue informed—her cheeks tainted red as she hurriedly closed the door.

She had such a bad timing, and the raven haired couldn't help but feel tantalized at cutting her paycheck in half.

Really, he was just about to pull Mikan's head toward his and capture those pink lips…

"Why was she red? Do you think she has a fever?" Mikan asked, oblivious as always.

"I can change by myself."

"But—"

"You won't go ice skating if you keep protesting."

She was quiet for a second before standing up and leaving, not even taking a second glance at his sculptured body. That hurt his pride a little, but then she had the mentality of six years old. Somehow that excuse was getting old.

Natsume needed a cold shower this time, the fact that his body was burning from just being so close to her was pathetic. What will happen if he kissed her or even a simple hug? Will he burn before he could even get any further?

He grunted, kicking anything before his path. Seriously, she was driving him crazy—and how many days has it been living under the same roof? Three fucking days.

He might as well start pulling his hair out.

* * *

"Your size Miss?" The worker asked, staring strangely at the female before her. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail, and wore a baseball cap that hid most of her face. To sum it up she looked suspicious.

"Size 8." The male beside her answered before turning back to the brunette.

"Take your shoes off."

"Okkie!"

What a weird couple. They appeared to be father and daughter, looking at how the girl listened to the raven haired. Not only that, the female worker could not believe that such a handsome male existed. Where had such a hottie been?

"'Sup Natsume?" The other worker beside her greeted, before knocking fist with the raven haired she had just been drooling over.

"Koko." Natsume nodded, handing his shoes to the female worker and taking the skates and giving them to Mikan.

He haven't thought about it, but now that he remembered, Koko worked here as a part time job. How will he explain when he discovers that the girl beside him was Mikan?

"So got yourself a girlfriend?" Koko questioned, staring up and down at the girl dressed like a sport maniac. He never knew his dark haired friend had a thing for those types of girls, not that he knew what his types were—he always assumed his friend was asexual.

The female worker handed the skates to his friend, looking disappointed. What can Koko say? His friend was just that good, but infuriating sometimes.

"You coming to practice later?" Koko asked half heartedly, already reading his friend's mind.

"Hn."

Yeah, Koko knew—his raven haired friend had forgotten about hockey practice. Where areas people always said Natsume was hard to read, Koko found it almost boring at how easy it was. The only person he couldn't read was Mikan Sakura. She was always acting, and sometimes it was so real he couldn't help but believe her act.

"Let's go." Natsume moved toward the benches, guiding his said girlfriend.

For a second Koko got a glance at the brunette, and couldn't believe who he saw. Everyone in the school said Mikan had left Japan, probably even transfer out of Alice Academy. Yet she was here, acting like nothing had happened.

"Natsume?" Mikan called out, her hand capturing his as she stared through those big almond shaped eyes.

"Hn?"

"I don't know how to tie them." She pointed toward the skates she wore, with the laces wrapped in a mess.

Natsume heaved a sigh before kneeling down and placing one of her feet on top of his thigh, he slowly pulled the laces, trying to untie them. He tied them into a ribbon once again, before doing the same thing for the other foot.

"Thanks." The brunette stood up, stumbling as she tried to walk. She took hold of his arm, and leaned toward his side. Will she ever stop pushing him to his limits?

"Let me call someone before we go skate."

Natsume took out his cell phone and dialed to his maid, a female voice answered at the first ring.

"Yes, Mr. Natsume?"

"Prepare my hockey equipment and uniform, and bring it around five."

"Yes."

With that done, Natsume hung up and placed his iPhone back in its place. He looked toward the brunette beside him, before saying, "Ready to go?"

"Yep." Mikan replied cheerfully.

"Hn."

* * *

If everyone thought Mikan Sakura, the currently rising model was perfect then they should take a second glance. She might _appear_ perfect, not even a mark on her skin or a single strand misplace. But she was far from perfect, she was one of the top students, the council president, but she sucked at sports.

It seems skating wasn't her forte either. It was her fifth time falling, and this one looked especially painful. Her pants were slightly wet from where she fell on, and she was slightly winded.

Although that didn't mean she gave up after a few tries—nope, she was as stubborn as they came.

"Mikan don't go too fast." He pointed out, just as she bumped into someone.

"Ouch." The first rate model rubbed her rear as she looked up.

"Watch where you are going…" The voice trailed off, stunned as he stared down at the beautiful girl before him.

"I'm so sorry." Even her voice was heavenly, love at first sight didn't sound as unbelievable now. But then the red head stared up, feeling a burning gaze on him. What stood above him was the devil come to life with those ruby colored orbs.

"Uh, is okay, don't worry about it." He said in a rush before standing up and fleeing.

"What just happened?" Mikan asked, her gaze connecting with blank eyes. Was Natsume trying to look innocent?

"I told you to be careful." Was all he said before taking her hand and skating around the rink.

"Uh-huh." She smiled brightly toward him, before she lost her footing and dragging him down. He wrapped his arms around her head and back just before they connected with the hard ice.

"You okay?"Natsume asked, feeling something soft under his hand. He squeezed, wondering what it was…

"You are touching my butt!" Mikan exclaimed as she scrambled a few feets away from him, still sitting on the ice as she blushed.

"It was by accident." He countered covering his blush with his bands. He stood up and skated toward her before stretching his hand toward her.

"Everyone okay?" One of the workers asked, looking between Mikan to Natsume.

"We are fine." Natsume answered for both of them, waiting for Mikan to take his hand.

"Um…be careful next time."

The raven haired had already tuned out the worker and stared down at the angelic girl. "Hold my hand." He told her, but she was still reluctant to take his hand.

"Don't look so upset, your butt was small."

"What?" She half yelled, sending a glare that will put his trademark into shame.

"I will buy you ice cream." He bribed, knowing she wouldn't reject his offer.

"Fine." She mumbled, seemly giving up and opting to skate.

* * *

Just when the skating rink was about to close, Mikan finally was able to skate. It wasn't the best, but she did not waver and neither did she fall. And Natsume couldn't help but stare at her proudly.

"Everyone please exit the rink and return rented skates, thank you for visiting!" The voice from the speakers boomed, and after finishing the announcement music began to play again.

Natsume and Mikan skated toward the exit of the rink, stepping out of the ice and heading toward the benches.

"It hurts." Mikan exclaimed as she sat down, taking the skates and rolling her jeans up a little. There above her ankles were bruises.

"Stay here." Natsume said, before heading toward Koko. For one thing he knew that Koko had some cold packs, after all hockey was a rough game and injuries are to be expected.

When Natsume came back with some ice packs, he was ready to tent his injured girlfriend.  
Yes, Natsume was ready—but Mikan was already patched up and ready to go when he arrived. What was more unexpected was the fact that Mochu was sitting by her side.

He was talking to her like they were childhood friends or the likes. But Natsume suspected she was bribed, if the fact that she was holding a PSP wasn't glaringly obvious. Yet what was more confusing was that Mochu was actually talking _to_ Mikan Sakura—the girl that had made his last few weeks in school hell.

When Natsume was close enough he got a hang of the conversation between them, or the fact that it was one sided conversation. Looks like Mochu did not know the fact that when Mikan had something of any sort of entertainment she will zoom you out, well the raven haired couldn't blame his friend for not knowing.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you, you did not deserve to be pushed into a road and get hit by a truck."

"Uh-huh."

"I forgive you for what you did—after all you are a fragile princess that had never gone through any sort of labor."

"Uh-huh."

"And I think you could be a better person, _like you used to be…_"

Better person…huh? Like you used to be…wait. Natsume backpedaled, thinking back at what Mochu had said at the end. Something was wrong; did that mean they both used to know each other? Like real childhood friends or something like that...

Finally Mochu had realized that he had been better off talking to his mirrored self back in the bathroom like he had recited, than instead talking to a girl that had missed all his emotional talk.

"You haven't changed." He said before snatching his PSP back.

"Hey!"

Somehow the exclaim of the brunette made Mochu smiled and have a forlorn look, that Natsume couldn't decrypt, but shrugged as he closed his distance between the bench Mikan was sitting.

"Natsume." Mochu nodded with respect as his dark eyes met with bloody red ones.

Natsume on the other hand only nodded before shifting his gaze toward his said girlfriend.

"Go to the top benches over there," The raven haired hockey captain pointed toward the right side where benches stood. It was the perfect place to sit where Natsume could see her and she could see the whole ice rink.

"My practice will take two hours." Natsume ended, having nothing more to say.

"Okkie, and where are we going after this?" The brunette asked, her face lifted in a bright smile with a set of white teethes.

"To have dinner." He answered simply, and immediately her face was set in a pout.

"What?" The captain questioned, his shoulders slanted, and hands stuffed into his jeans pockets.

"Can we go to Tokyo tower?" _Why did she want to go all of a sudden?_

"It will be close by then."

"But I really want to go!" She prolonged the word 'really' more than necessary, widening her eyes and setting her lips into a pout. The kind of pout no one could ever reject.

"Fine." Natsume gritted out, sauntering toward the locker room.

She just _had_ to use that pout, the one that he could never say no to. And it had to be the one that made her look so damn cute—like a fluffy white sheep with teary eyes.

Natsume took out his iPhone and called Ms. Miru, he was sure that woman could do something for him concerning the Tokyo Tower. She was in her mid twenty, and his so called personal secretary in Hyuuga Corps. She was useful most of the time, that is when she is not trying to flirt or get under his pants.

A greedy woman that wanted to obtain a higher position in Hyuuga Corps, if not marry someone rich and never have to lift a finger ever again.

Either way suited her.

And it suited Natsume just fine, she was so easy to manipulate.

* * *

"Why are you here with Natsume?" Mochu asked, not bothering to mention the fact that Natsume had a big part in what happened to her.

"Oh, we are dating." Mikan answered easily.

If Mochu had been drinking any sort of drink or plainly eating something, he will have choked and died. Too bad he wasn't doing either of them, but instead gazed in plain shock.

Why will she still date him after getting bullied left and right, and then get hit by a truck? Is she _that_ forgiving?

No, Mikan was never forgiving. She held grudges in an iron grip, and paid her revenge triple the amount. Mochu knew her better than most, and knew her dark past better than everyone.

The first time he had met her was by coincidence, she was six at the time, and no one knew of where she came from. But right off the bat most did not like her, especially the girls who were full of jealousy. The boys loved her but the girls hated her beauty.

Mikan was bullied by the girls, but she was strong willed and never cried. So it wasn't a surprise when she stood up for one of the nerdy girls in elementary school. Yet her kindness was only paid by backstabs, the ones she helped turned their backs, not daring to help her.

And that's when he came in and sent those annoying girls crying back to their mama. Every day he watched over the fragile girl, and guarded her from those bullies. But then one day guys' in black suit and a beautiful woman with short hair came and took Mikan away.

The next time Mochu saw her, was in a T.V. commercial for kids clothing. Soon he saw her everywhere, from billboards, magazines, television programs, to online websites.

Yet when he saw the real thing, he realized that the girl in all those commercials with angelic smiles was not the girl he once knew.

Mochu saw her during the school entrance; she had scored a perfect score, and stood before everyone in the auditorium giving her speech. She was beautiful, the definition of kindness, and everything he ever saw in her when she was six.

The only difference was those dark eyes, unlike her light brown irises. In those cold-hearted eyes, he saw jewels for eyes, and void of emotions, the complete opposite of what he once knew of.

How could such a girl change so much?

And from there on, she won every single student body, and before everyone knew it she was the Queen in Alice Academy.

"Mochu!"

Said boy blinked several times before waking from his memories turned nightmares.

He turned toward the girl beside him and asked, "What?"

"You weren't listening to what I said did you?" She pouted; the one she used so often on him when she didn't get what she wanted. It was nice to have her back, not the bitch, but the little girl he once protected from bullies.

"What were you saying?" Mochu looked apologetic, as he asked innocently.

"Remember Hotaru? I promised to buy watermelons next time we met."

Hotaru Imai, the only girl that did not bullied Mikan but instead became her friend—how could he forget there was another one protecting Mikan from those annoying girls?

"Yeah, here I will give you my phone…" But Mikan didn't make a move to take out her cell phone.

"You don't have a cell phone?" Mochu wondered out loud, how could fragile princess not have one?

"Huh?"

Weird…she sounded like she didn't even know what it was for.

"Here, keep my phone." He passed his blackberry toward the brunette. She shot him a confused look, so he decided to show her how to use it and its function. But…why will she not know? She owned one before…

After teaching her all its functions and quirks, she said cheerfully, "Thanks!"

And before he knew it she was in another world. Mochu mentally added that he will never give her any sort of entertainment when he was speaking to her, or she will just outright ignore him. Now, that reminded him of old times.

She lost her memories.

Mochu stared through stunned irises, finally putting every piece together. It fit perfectly. Why will Mikan Sakura change overnight? How could she forgive Natsume? And all those other changes added up to an amnesiac girl.

What was Natsume planning by lying to Mikan?

Mochu didn't like this one bit.

* * *

If Natsume had ever been jealous, it will be today. Why will today be so special? Because he just discovered Mochu knew Mikan way before anyone in Alice Academy did. Not only that they were in better turns as it seems from where he stood.

Maybe the heir of the Hyuuga Corporation didn't notice, but his teammates did. Their captain was especially harsh today, driving them to their limits and beyond. He was like an untamable lion on the rink as he knocked or fiercely competed.

They just hoped there won't be any broken bones—they weren't asking much—bruises where okay, just not being completely crushed.

Their captain glided the ice with grace and predatory stead, scaring any incoming enemies. He moved swiftly, knocking down anyone that stood his path, and with precision stole away the hockey plate and moved toward the goalie.

The coach stared with awe, never seen such a fierce player. He knew for a fact that Hyuuga was better or exceeded most, but he was never so aggressive and dangerous on the rink. He could be cold and collective, and the coach did not mind, since he was a player that played with tactics.

Although with this kind of recklessness in a real game the referee will be blowing the whistle left and right. At least Hyuuga was in control enough not to cause a red or yellow card, but still it was amazing how he skated with such a rapid movement.

The coach wondered if he should ask that brunette sitting over there to come to the game next week. It will be great if she caused such a reaction from their schooled captain.

* * *

When Natsume stepped out of the rink, Mikan was already there to greet him with a bright smile.

"You were great! How come you didn't skate like that before?" Mikan questioned, remembering when she was skating with Natsume. He was awfully slow back then.

"Because you wouldn't be able to catch up." Her boyfriend replied, his trademark smirk back on place.

Mikan swore that one day she will be able to pull that smirk even better than him.

"Mikan can you go get my water bottle?" Mochu asked, and as expected the brunette nodded happily and walked back up the top benches.

Natsume did not like it one bit, no one—and he means _no one_ should ever order Mikan around. Well, unless it was him, that should not be allowed.

Mochu guided him toward the locker room, once the door was closed and all his teammates where gone to shower he said, "Mikan has amnesia."

Natsume expected as much, for one thing Mochu wasn't dumb and if Mochu did in fact know Mikan he will be able to tell.

"Hn." Natsume moved toward his locker and started to remove his uniform.

"Why are you pretending to be her boyfriend?" As always Mochu jumped toward the point.

"I was the cause of what she is now." Was his only answer, as he slowly removed the shoulder protector.

"So you are trying to heal her?" Mochu guessed.

Natsume ignored his friend and moved toward the knees protector.

"Then you are doing a bad job, you don't even seem to try to make her remember." Mochu kept talking, his expression dark as he glared.

"What if what she is now is better than before?" He muttered coldly, before removing the last items and taking a towel.

"The doctor said she had a traumatic event, that's why she is like this. Don't you think she has the right to start all over again?" Natsume pointed out, tying his towel on his hips and closing his locker with a greater force than needed.

"You are just avoiding the problem, she will remember one day."

Natsume's heart shook at what Mochu said, yes she might remember, but it wouldn't hurt to wish otherwise, right?

"The doctor also said she might not." And with that Natsume left for the showers, he knew the next words Mochu will say, and he didn't want to confirm his doubts.

"Might is not enough to fool your lies, Natsume." Mochu whispered, but he knew his friend had already stopped listening.

* * *

Mikan closed the locker room's door. She had the water bottle Mochu had requested, but now it was lying on the floor forgotten.

What did they mean she had amnesiac? What is amnesiac anyway? Remember? Not Remember? Pretend?

Mikan didn't understand half of the things they had said, but it sounded serious. Will Natsume leave her if she remembered? But she didn't want him to leave; she liked what she had now…

Mikan picked the bottle, and stared through confused irises—her heart clenched painfully and her head started to hurt.

The brunette walked toward the benches and sat down holding her head.

_No I don't want to remember or Natsume will leave me!_

"Mikan?"

The top model glanced up at who had called her name, and met with dark eyes.

"Mochu…"

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Mikan said through forced cheerfulness, her lips pulled into a smile. And it fooled him; he appeared relief with his own smile back on place.

Why was it so easy to lie?

"Mikan lets go." Natsume called, carrying his Nike sport bag on one shoulder and holding a water bottle on the other.

"Okay!" Mikan called back, giving the water bottle that Mochu had asked her to look for back to its owner.

"See you around Momo-chi!" Mikan shouted, as she rushed toward her boyfriend. She was no longer acting cheerful, because she _was_ at the very sight of seeing Natsume.

Mochu watched as the couple left, wondering if not telling her the truth would have been the best choice. Right now she was still cheerful and the go-lucky-girl he once knew. Was it better off hoping she will never change back? Maybe.

"Momo-chi?" Natsume questioned, he always thought nicknames were for couple. But as it seems, Mikan gives nicknames to practically anyone. Like, for example, his servants.

The maid Kazue: Kae-chan.

The butler Mitsuru: Ruru.

The chef Takara: Taki.

And it supported his statement.

"Let's go Nat-chan, to Tokyo Tower!"

Yet it was those small acts that brought smiles, to his usual stoic mask.

* * *

"Wow, it looks like a sea of stars!" Mikan exclaimed in awe, staring up and down and then left and right.

"The buildings almost seem to blend with the sky." She pointed out, moving around the circular tower rapidly.

Natsume on the other hand gazed at her, her face shined with excitement, and her eyes glittering by all the lights.

"You like stars?" Natsume leaned against the rails, watching lazily at his said girlfriend. Her gaze was glued to the beautiful scenery, drinking every single detail.

"Yep!"

"Mikan…" Natsume moved closer, like he was being pulled by some outer force.

"Yeah?" This time she turned, somehow ripping her gaze from the city and fixed her gaze on him.

Natsume moved closer, slowly shutting his eyes as he neared those pink lips. Her touch, the warmth he felt, it was time to make his dream come true—

That is if something hasn't growled that very moment.

Natsume mentally cursed as he pulled back, he thought Ms. Miru had let him borrow the Tokyo Tower for four hours. Why the hell will there be growling if there was only him and Mikan in the very top of Tokyo Tower?

It growled again, this time a long cry.

Natsume stared down, where the sound had come and immediately met hazel colored eyes.

It just so happens that the growling had come from Mikan's stomach.

"Uh…I'm hungry."

Didn't she know he was about to kiss her? It was the perfect timing, facing skyscrapers, a sea of light within the dark night, what else could make this the perfect moment?

Natsume wrote a note to self: always keep Mikan fed, so that her stomach wouldn't ruin his attempts in kissing her.

He heaved a sigh, a desperate one and if he believed in any sort of God he would have prayed. But he wasn't, so he walked toward the elevator, knowing that Mikan will follow him.

Maybe he could still fix this, bringing her to a five star restaurant, enjoying the food and maybe drive up to mountain facing the skyscrapers.

"I want to eat McDonald!"

Maybe not.

"Hn."

* * *

Another long chapter, but there's no telling when I might be able to update—depending on my school work and schedule. Right now, I'm planning to put Fated Light on hold, until further notice. I will be focusing on other stories, and giving my vampire story a break (for now). Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, been working on it since last week—slowly building up on weekends. Well then,

**~Lots of Luvs~**


	8. My Everything

****

A Life of Lies

Thank you for always being there for me, and giving me feedback. I wouldn't have made it without you guys! So now, the story is finally heating up. What will happen now? Is Mikan going to remember? What about the drama that is surfacing? Is Natsume falling for Mikan? Oh yes, he is! XD

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8: My Everything

She held his hand, pulling him toward the crowded street. The smell of food and coffee entered his senses. His eyes traveled toward the tourists that were clicking away with their cameras. It was a busy day in Milan, the air cool against their skin while the sun's rays showered upon them.

Natsume watched as Mikan lifted her head, her eyes captured by the deep blue of the sky. Her curly brown hair poured down like waterfall, turning bronze as the sunlight streamed down. She was beautiful.

If you had asked Natsume Hyuuga what he thought of Mikan Sakura a month ago, he might have scolded and said, "A two faced bitch."

But now he wasn't sure what he thought of her anymore.

"Look Natsume!" Her voice was a bundle of energy just waiting to explode.

The raven haired turned toward the voice, and then followed her gaze toward where she was pointing at. It was just an artist selling artworks, and doing portraits. Judging by the skills, it wasn't the best or the most realistic in that matter.

Before Natsume could stop it, or even realize what Mikan was planning, she took over the artist's booth. She sat in his chair and took a paper and some pencils and colors. The artist, a young male with dark brown hair and greenish yellow eyes began ranting in Italian.

Natsume decided to step up, knowing that Mikan had no idea what the artist was yelling about.

"I will rent the booth and your tools for an hour." Natsume stated, before giving the artist more than what he would had made with those drawings for an entire week.

The artist grunted, before walking away, saying that he will be back in an hour.

Natsume turned back to the brunette that had comfortably situated herself, her hand running across the paper. Sometimes she will stop and take a look, at other times she will start coloring, and if it didn't suit her taste she will erase and start all over again.

Truthfully Natsume wasn't sure what Mikan was planning, or if she even had any artistic talent. So the raven haired decided to wait, and maybe soon he will get to see what masterpiece Mikan had created.

After half an hour or so, Natsume was rudely pulled back from his daydream by the cheerful voice that had at last exploded.

"I'm done, Nat-chan look!" Just as Natsume lifted his gaze, he was greeted by colors—so many that it was hard to tell them apart. But as he stared longer he realized that there were buildings, shoppers, and the blue sky. It looked very busy, with colors crashing, and it made the eye travel from left to right. For some reason it looked very familiar…

"Aren't you Mikan Sakura?" A lady between her mid forties asked in Italian.

On the other hand, Mikan stared through blank eyes unsure whether the lady was talking to her or not.

"Yes, she is." Natsume answered, nodding toward Mikan's direction before focusing on the gray haired lady.

"I'm so happy to meet you! I remember when you released your collection _'Colores' _in Mexico, you were just six then but many were astonish in the way you used colors. You showed the best qualities of Mexico in those six paintings you did. I bought '_Jaguar_'. Your collection _'Tears'_ in New York was also one of the most emotional I have ever seen. I heard many had already bought them before it was even showcased. Although it saddens me that it was your last collection. Since then you haven't done any more artworks."

The lady didn't seem to stop once she began, but then just as Natsume felt something was going terribly wrong he covered Mikan's ears.

"…'_Tears'_ was dedicated to your dead father, and rumors say that you injured your hand in some accident—oh I'm sorry, it must have been terrible." The lady stared for a second, wondering why the male was covering the brunette's ears. But after a second thought her face was lit and she exclaimed, "Oh, I'm late! I'm supposed to be meeting my husband—I have to go, it was nice meeting you."

Natsume sighed before finally uncovering Mikan's ears. But thinking back there was no need to cover her ears, for one, she did not understand Italian. Yet even in another language Natsume felt obliged to protect Mikan.

"Was that a game?" Mikan questioned, her eyes glowing with excitement.

_Uh-oh…_

"I know a better game!"

"Mikan is not the time for games—"

"Close your eyes and I will count to ten, ready? One, two, three, four…"

"Mikan we are suppose to be meeting—"

"…five, six, seven…"

"You have a photo shoot in twenty minutes—"

"Eight, nine…and"

"If we don't hurry we will be late—"

"Ten!"

Natsume forgot what he was going to say next, because at that moment Mikan was covering his mouth with her hands. Then she began singing, "Hear no evil, see no evil, say no evil…"

"For not closing your eyes when I finish counting ten, you will not be able to speak for two hours!"

This was not how Natsume expected to begin his day in Milan with Mikan.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

It had been a week since Mikan woke with the mentality of six. A week living under the same roof as her. To some it might be considered heaven, to others it might be hell. In Natsume's case it was heaven with a dose of bittersweet. In the duration of one week Natsume knew more of Mikan than in the whole entire school year. Back then, it was hard to reach her. She was as beautiful and as dangerous as a rose. By touching her one could get hurt, to talk to her one could feel the poisonous words, and so she was wrapped by many layers of protection and lies.

Yet when one looked beyond her appearance, and the vexing words, all anyone will find was just a girl. Without her iron armor, or her many masks—Natsume found the girl he once saw within those layer of lies.

She was full of innocence, pure, and just about anything that was opposite to what she was with her armor. That's what Natsume realized, and sometimes he wondered what could cause such a change in a girl that only dreamed in saving the world.

Yes, Mikan Sakura told him that she wished she could travel, to help the homeless, to treat the sick. She just wanted to help the world in any way she could. So how did she turn into a selfish girl, that only liked brand clothes, and appearance meant everything?

As Natsume pondered, the phone began to ring. On the third ring, he picked up only to be greeted by Chizu; Mikan's maid.

"Good morning Mr. Hyuuga."

"Hn."

"I just wanted to tell you that Mikan has a photo shoot in Milan, Tuesday at four pm. I have already bought the airplanes tickets; you will have to pick them up at the airport. Your flight is today at twelve afternoon. Also there's another photo shoot in New York for Vitoria Secret on Friday. When you are done in New York there will be further plans for Mikan with her next runway show, which is situated in Paris."

"Couldn't you have told me sooner?" Natsume grunted, his plans to go to the beach today with Mikan ruined.

"It was impossible, the dates were just decided since Mikan missed both photo shoot during the time she was in a coma. Well then please take care." The maid didn't wait any further before hanging up.

Natsume growled darkly inside his mind as he thought back at her tone and attitude. A rude maid, very unlike those in his mansion.

Today was the flight, twelve pm…

Natsume turned toward the clock; it was ten o'clock—_shit._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Natsume sat on one of the chairs that faced the mirror as he waited for Mikan to finish her make-up. They put dark red lipstick, reddish purple eye shadow, and a slight blush on her cheeks.

Her hair was pinned by a few jewelries; the hairstylist left some of the locks to scatter. Then Mikan was changed out of her casual clothing for something more elegant and dark.

Natsume stayed on the same seat as the staff moved Mikan toward the photographer. He watched as they put Mikan on the center, the background behind her blank. All of the sudden, Mikan seems to change and now before him she seems to be someone he had never met.

She looked mysterious and full of secrets with that smile that seem to grow into a smirk. She turned around rapidly, causing more locks to fall. Everyone seems to be captured, as they watched her lower her head and lift her gaze toward the camera. One of her wavy locks blocked her right eye, right then Natsume heard the photographer exclaim 'untamable'.

She switched her clothing for a more street and rebelling look, her make-up was also slightly changed. This time her hair was put in a loose ponytail.

Mikan stepped back, and did another pose. The sunglasses that had been on top of her head was now in her hand, she took one of the sunglasses leg and putted it into her mouth. She lifted her head and stared down at the camera, as she bared her teethes with the sunglasses' leg she appeared arrogant and daring.

The next set of clothing were more colorful, her hair free, and the make-up much lighter than before. The lipstick was a scarlet red, and as Mikan posed again she used the back of her hand to wipe the lipstick off. It smudged, but Mikan didn't appear to care as she swung her head. Now with all her wavy hair nesting beside her and a little messy, she appeared like a lioness.

"We are done!" The photographer shouted, before moving toward Mikan.

All the staffs that were once frozen and speechless began to move again, muttering among each other.

"Mikan this new you will blow everyone's mind away! So fierce, full of power and energy!" The photographer complemented, giving hugs and kisses before moving toward the computer.

As Natsume walked toward Mikan he heard some of the staffs' conversation.

"She was even more intimidating than the last time we saw her." Commented a female make-up artist.

"There's rumor that she will be winning the next Best Model of the Year." A male staff whispered.

"Weren't there some bad scandals with her?" Another asked, standing beside the male staff.

"Yeah, it was bad enough to ruin her career. But I heard the Chief of Moi Magazine pulled some strings to cover the worse." The male staff answered back.

"Well with this Vogue cover she did, she will be back at the top again, right?" The hairstylist said, while she moved to pack her stuff.

"True, those poses and the aura she was giving it gave me goosebumps."

"It will give anyone goosebumps; did you see when she smudged her lipstick? That was so uncalled for, or when she bared her teethes as she bit the sunglasses."

"Natsume ready to go back?" Mikan asked, blocking whatever the staffs were talking about.

Before Natsume knew it Mikan had removed the make-up, and now she was back in the casual clothes she came in.

"Hn."

"Oooh, you spoke—another hour for you Nat-chan!"

This time Natsume stayed quiet, he wasn't sure why he was playing along with Mikan's games. All he knew was that a smiled looked better than one that he did not know of. Even if the changes weren't noticeable, Natsume noticed the changes.

Mikan was regaining her memories, it was slow, but it wasn't small. Her form of speech was maturing, and once in a while Natsume saw an expression that he did not recognize. Yet with all his hope, he wished that her memories will not come back.

Was it too much to ask for?

"Let's go, I'm hungry!"

* * *

"What is this?" A voice that was smooth and calm could be heard inside the office. For all reasons one should fear for their life, especially if they faced their boss and was the one to tell the bad news. Nakamura Ishi, personal secretary of Shigeno Ryo was in such a situation.

They were currently inside Moi Magazine French Branch. His boss had a big project, a multimillion one, and because Nakamura had been with the Shigeno family for so long he knew what was the best. And a distraction wasn't the best one when anything could fall apart.

So here we are, after the big project had been settled Nakamura finally had to face the devil or his boss in other words. So as he repeated once again, "It is a magazine sir, about Miss Mikan."

Everything went quiet, only his uneven breathing and a too calm one. Nakamura felt as if he stood before a darken sky, and the quietness was unnerving. Especially if one knew that a storm of thunder and wind was approaching.

"And you did not tell me until now, because?" Ryo faced the floor-to-ceiling window, watching as the sun set; tainting the sky red and purple.

"Because the company had a big project and any distraction could be—"

"So you are saying that Mikan got bullied and that it resulted into an 'accidental' car incident—and it was _just_ a distraction?"

"If you put it that way sir, then yes."

"Nakamura don't test me; no matter how long you had worked for my family I can still fire you."

"That is not what I care, I just want this company to rise higher, and if a distraction can bring it down so easily then all my effort will had fallen as well."

"Do you think this project could have destroyed Moi Magazine? I could had planned three more if this one failed, and don't forget Moi Magazine is in no way in bankrupt. I am the president and I wouldn't risk Moi Magazine, it is why I am such a young president and it is why we are at the top with the others Magazine Company. If you doubt me then I don't need such a secretary."

"Sir please, that's not what I mean—"

"That _is_ what you meant."

Shigeno Ryo walked toward the door, taking his cell phone and dialing to someone that could help him locate Mikan immediately. If the magazine was right, then Mikan should be out of the hospital…

But the fact that she is dating Natsume Hyuuga was something Ryo will never accept. If his sources were right Natsume Hyuuga was the one that informed Tokyo News about Mikan and her 'relationship with benefits'. The one that had almost ruin Mikan's career.

What's more? The pictures taken only added more fuel to his anger. They appeared happy together in the mall, skating like they had left their past behind, enjoying the night in Tokyo Tower, and going to amusement parks like the perfect couple.

"Where is she?" Ryo muttered, barely holding himself back from slamming the door.

"In Milan for the photo shoot? So she will be heading to New York next? Okay." Ryo hanged up and headed straight for his car.

Mikan once told him that she will never be in a serious relationship, that's why she created her 'relationship with benefits'. And Ryo had thought that was good enough—just as long she didn't fall in love with anyone else. But now, as he recalled those pictures, he doubted that the promise was still intact.

Ryo had believed that the only one she will ever love was him, the one that had saved her, pampered her, and will do anything for her.

As Ryo entered his luxurious car, he commanded his chauffeur to drive back toward his hotel. Then he proceed to call the airline company and book a ticked to New York first class. He would have preferred his personal jet, but it was back in Japan, and he really needed to get to Mikan.

If Mikan did indeed like that brat, then he will do anything to win her back. But…if she was doing it for revenge, then he will watch silently.

Mikan Sakura was a woman that no other could compare, and it still stands. All those women he had ever dated were beautiful and rich, polite yet strong willed. Any men will had fallen for them, but in his case he was bored after a week. After all his searching, he finally came upon a conclusion that no one could be another. A person was unique—an individual—and so there was no other that rivaled Mikan Sakura.

She was the type of women he wanted.

She was sly, and anyone that hurt her, she will pay them back triple what she felt. It is why Ryo never had to look back, if she fell she will stand back up, and before he knew it she was walking right beside him.

Ryo stepped out of the luxurious car and headed for his suite, that is if something didn't come between him and the glass doors. That something happened to be a person. A woman to be more exact.

"Ryo, I know that I haven't been as good but please don't break up with me! You are my everything, so please—" The female with blonde hair, and big blue eyes cried out. She was a famous actress, one that France prided in.

"Denise, I think I made myself clear last time. Do not fall in love with me, because it will end everything faster. I don't like possessive, selfish, and clingy women." Ryo stated, before moving toward the glass doors.

Yet the blonde haired woman did not step aside.

"Is it because of her? I knew from the very beginning you did not love me, but I forgot! You were kind, thoughtful, and everything I wanted. Yet every time I will wake up, and I will remember the picture of her you keep so close to…and that ring you always gaze at…but couldn't I dream? I just wanted to be loved by you, so please don't break up with me." Her voiced wavered, as she stared straight at his cold indifferent eyes.

He was so different, just a week ago he will whisper phrases of his favorite poem to her. He will bring her to dinner and tell her about his childhood, and then surprise her with those clown tricks he did.

"Just like you claim I am your everything_, she_ is my everything. Everything is related to her, my childhood I so often recall, those clown tricks, and her favorite poem and music. Denise, we are both the same—except now that the project is over I can go back, to find her."

Denise stared, tears blurring her gaze. She did not blink as the tears kept falling; maybe it was best for her vision to be blurred. She did not want to remember how clear it was when he declared his love for another woman. Or how his expression changed at the mere mention of _her_.

Ryo walked pass her this time, his shoulder brushed against hers. All of a sudden she realized how nasty being in love could be, as an actress she had always kept her heart within arm length. She could produce fake feelings better than other, and hide them away just as easily. So why is it that she couldn't do the same with the pain and tears she was feeling now?

"Ryo…" Denise whispered, but the light haired male never turned back he kept walking.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Sorry it isn't as long as the last chapter. I haven't had much time, and a lot of homework and test has been keeping me away. Anyway, I will be trying to update when I can. There's also **The Art of Music** waiting for me to update. And for those that had always been reviewing, thank you sooo much! Your support means a lot to me so—

**~Lots of Luvs~**


	9. Her White Dress

**A Life of Lies**

Hello there! How have you been? This is kind of a late update but I thought it was a pretty good chapter. I won't say much, I will leave that toward the end—so enjoy, and review!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Her White Dress

Natsume found himself in a studio. Well he knew he was in one, it was the fact that he had not realized that Victoria Secret equaled to lingerie. Being a Hyuuga meant no gaping, ridiculous drooling, or even the god smacked face so many wore when they watched their girlfriend in nothing but a bra and underwear.

Therefore Natsume only gazed hungrily as Mikan laid flat on a bed gazing straight at the camera. But to anyone else, he actually appeared rather apathetic. Natsume thanked his Hyuuga genes for not actually letting his mask drop at the very sight of Mikan wearing lacy black bra and a very hugging underwear. It didn't help that she was lying on a bed covered with silk, as tempting as that appeared.

What really irritated him was the fact that some of the male staffs had actually dared to drool as their gaze traveled up and down his Polka-dots. Another problem was the photographer.

He was rather young and handsome, not only that he flirted unashamedly. But Natsume will never admit of being jealous or possessive for that matter. What really made this photo shoot so unbearable, was Mikan Sakura.

She actually dared to flirt back right in front of his face, and making those very seductive faces at the camera. Even so he had stood rooted to the ground as he watched, because his pride just wouldn't let him stomp out of the studio as childish as that sounded.

After one and a half hour, with some teeth gritting, and fist clenching Natsume was finally able to drag Mikan out of the studio. And hopefully he and his mandarin will never step back on those ground that drove him nuts.

"Where are we going now?" Mikan asked, oblivious to his distress. If she wasn't so cute and innocent he would had strangled her for pushing him to his limits.

"Anywhere." Natsume answered as his ruby red irises clashed with those very warm chocolate eyes. As he gazed at her, he couldn't help as his heart skipped a beat. Being with her he felt as if nothing could go wrong, it was almost as if he could only see her. She was his oxygen, a breath of fresh air, and even addictive as time passed—yes he sounded corny and like a little school boy, but it was the truth. At some point or another she became his world, and now he couldn't imagine being without her.

"Anywhere…" Mikan repeated, her eyes glowing with excitement.

Natsume regretted his word as soon as Mikan began to drag him somewhere unknown to him. As he was tugged, a smile graced his lips.

In a city where it never sleeps, adventures are in every corner.

"Let's go to the Empire State Building!"

A groan escaped his lips.

* * *

"Hey Nat-chan," At the sound of his nickname, he turned, and there stood Mikan holding four hotdogs and one large drink. "Help!" She exclaimed as she staggered toward where he sat, without another word he stood from the green grass and began to help his mandarin.

He didn't bother asking how in heavens had she managed to hold four hot dogs in one hand and a large drink in the other.

"I told you I should have gone with you." Was all he said as they both settle on the green grass before a pond in Central Park.

"But then this spot would have been taken." Mikan shot back, her eyes studying the huge park filled with people—it was summer after all.

"We could always find another one." Natsume reasoned instead.

"But I like this one!" Mikan as stubborn as a mole retorted.

"Okay, okay." At last he surrendered, and began to eat. The fact that they were eating commoners' food and sitting in a least than elegant place was kind of heartwarming. It just meant that no matter where they were, they could always enjoy it even if the luxury they had been so accustom to was gone.

"Where are we going next?" Mikan asked once the hot dogs were inside her stomach.

They had been to the Empire State Building, as well as the Statue of Liberty, rode a tourist bus and even shopped in Sea Port. Now as they lay on the grass, resting, they wondered what else was there in New York City that they haven't been. Natsume had even taken pictures, after all you weren't a tourist until you had one and Natsume wanted to have as many pictures with Mikan as possible.

"Let's watch a movie." Natsume suggested at last, but when he heard no response he turned away from the blue sky and instead settled on one Mikan Sakura. She had been using his arm as a cushion, and now as he watched, he couldn't help but chuckle. She was asleep, and to be truthful quiet comfortable as she snuggled closer.

Natsume rested his hand on her waist, the other combing her wavy brown locks. He laid there engulfed with the smell of fresh cut grass and sweet vanilla scent.

He watched attentively, studying her face and noting how everyday she changed. She was indeed healthier than the day she had been released from the hospital. Her skin was now golden from all the outings they had done during the past weeks. Her cheeks were flushed with color, and the hollow cheeks were now gone, the visible rib cage, and spine was replace with more meat.

In his eyes she was so precious and irreplaceable, yet there were times when some darker thoughts manage to slip in. Telling him how she will remember, how she will hate him again, and in time she will leave him. It was partly true, but he would have never guessed that he will fall in love so hard, and that all these sweet whispers will be nothing but a nightmare.

"Um…" Natsume untangled from his thoughts and instead focused on the brunette. She kept muttering, struggling with some unknown force.

Natsume watched as tears slowly glided down her cheeks, and then he slowly pulled himself up and gazed down as Mikan kept struggling. It was best to wake her before anything damaging occurred.

But before his hand could near her shoulder, her eyes had sprung open and then there was a gasp.

Her shoulders shook; her small hands began to tremble as she tried to regain her breath. Natsume watched all this with a broken heart, because somehow he knew that all this was connect to that 'incident'.

Natsume slowly brought her closer to his chest, holding her as she kept shaking. His arms caged her in, hoping that whatever inner turmoil she had would stay out.

With one last shuddering breath, her brown eyes began to focus. Natsume brought his hand up and slowly brushed away the remaining tears. And gently he began to kiss one of her eyes, before moving to the other closed eye lid. He combed her hair, massaging her scalp, and muttering words of assurance.

When her body had stopped shaking, and her breath had slowly began to even out he asked, "Are you okay? Do you want to go back to the hotel?"

"I-I'm fi-fine…" Her voice wavered, so instead she opted to nodding.

Maybe it was time to return to their suite. Natsume began to pull her up, one arm around her waist and the other holding her hand. Slowly he guided her toward the streets, where some taxis had been stationed.

Once seated inside, he told the driver the directions toward the hotel. As he settled back, he kept his arm around Mikan. Telling her to rest, and lean on his shoulder until they arrived.

If she had another of these mental attack they might visit the doctor again, after all better be safe than sorry.

"Mikan you will be fine."

* * *

Mikan had been resting inside the suite for the last two days, because truthfully Natsume couldn't risk another of those attacks. So as Mikan prepared herself for the coming up runway, Natsume sat on one of the seats texting to Koko about the hockey game he couldn't attend due to Mikan's modeling schedule. As it seem, his team had won by a large margin which he was proud of. Even without him, his team still had a vice-captain and a very good one at that.

Then he texted Ms. Miru and told her to send any documents that needed to be signed or reviewed. He did most of his work during at night with his computer at his disposal, but even his cell phone can do as much but much slower. He was glad that he had maintained his father's company in good shape, and even brought the percentage up a little.

"Hey handsome."

Natsume ignored whoever had actually called him handsome and instead focused on discussing some of the company's matter with Ms. Miru.

"I heard you were dating Mikan, but seriously you are too good for her. I can't believe that even with the 'relationships with benefits' out in the public she still managed to stay at the top."

Natsume kept texting about how the company should fire that useless employee that had managed to calculate everything wrong, and at the same time pointed out some of the contracts that were practically trash. He also told Ms. Miru that they won't be renewing their contract with Shoda Entertainment Business; instead they will be signing a contract with Andō Entertainment Business. After all why would he bother with someone like Shoda? She had bullied Mikan, spread rumors and had caused his mandarin to get hit by a truck.

"Not only is she a slut, but she stole my boyfriend from me. Not once, not twice, but triple! If that wasn't worse, she even had Shigeno Ryo wrapped on her little pinkie." The girl kept ranting.

"Is not triple, is thrice." Natsume cut in, finally placing his phone back in his pocket.

"Whatever, and you know what else?" the girl that seemed to have a mouth for gossiping kept going.

"Shoot away." Natsume muttered sarcastically.

"She stole my spot as the Best Model of the Year!"

Finally Natsume decided to turn around and see the face of the annoying girl. She was indeed pretty, maybe worth the spot of BMOTY, but in his eyes she was just a vain and very selfish girl.

Her midnight blue hair was pulled into a loose bun; her side bangs slightly covering her left eye. Natsume back peddled at the very sight of those eyes—not horrible if that's what you are thinking about—they were yellowish green. An unusual tone of colors crashed in those orbs, but that's as far as he beauty reached.

Her nose was short and small unlike Mikan's long and slim nose, her lips were small and thin opposite to Mikan's full and pink lips, but her face was heart shaped and that's as close as she will ever reach to Mikan's.

So maybe it was wrong of him to compare this girl to his mandarin, but compare to this annoying girl, his was an angel.

Said annoying girl was tall and skinny like most models, her skin was ivory instead of the type of golden skin he liked. But overall she was pretty compare to most models with plain face.

"Babi come here!" the choreographer called out, his voice laced with exasperation.

So the girl was named Baby? How uncommon…

"Bye handsome!"

And finally the annoying girl was off his back.

"Nat-chan why were you talking to Babi?" Mikan stomped her way, finally being release from the choreographer wrath.

"She was just talking."

"I don't like it!"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Because…because—"

"Is Mikan jealous?" Natsume indicated, a grin tugging at his lips.

"No!"

"You are." Finally it wasn't just him being possessive or jealous.

"Am not." Mikan hmph-ed, before inelegantly plopping down on the chair next to him.

"Don't worry Mikan, you will always be mine." Natsume whispered, before kissing his mandarin. He turned his whole body toward Mikan and slowly began to massage her nape and scalp. Just feeling the softness of her lips was enough to make his stomach fill with butterfly.

He felt uncertain hands traveling up his chest, before resting her arms around his neck and making him deepen the kiss.

Never had he shivered at the feeling of hands moving against his skin.

"Oh please, get a room." One of the models teased as they stepped out of the platform.

"No keep going! Display your skills!" Another model said.

But before Natsume could even plunge his tongue inside Mikan's mouth, which probably tasted of chocolate and vanilla he was pulled from those addicting lips.

"I have decided, you should break up with Mikan and date me instead." A voice exclaimed, a very annoying voice he had just heard a few minutes ago.

"Puh-lease Babi, you and everyone in here know that you only want to date this hottie because he's Mikan bf." The model that had first spoken had pointed out.

"No—"

"Admit it BB you just have this crazy rivalry with Mikan, after all those break-up you had with the excuse of 'I fell in love' or 'she is everything I could ever imagine'. Give up on your vendetta already!"

"You are my best friend, how could you say that!" Babi or BB, began to shout.

"I'm doing this for your own good, all those unhealthy thoughts about plans and vengeance is so cliché." A girl with short hair yelled back.

"You don't know how it feels like to have your boyfriend taken from you! And triple for all that matters! She even took my spot as the Best Model of the Year." BB had tears in her eyes as her fist began to shake.

Natsume didn't bother to point out again about the 'triple' being 'thrice'. Not only that he wanted to know was it Baby or BB?

"Get over yourself, there's so many opportunities out there! You will find the right guy, you will get your trophies, there's no need to play dirty! You are pretty the way you are." The short haired girl all but bawled as she too was near to tears.

"I-I…" Babi staggered, words trapped inside her throat.

"If you want my boyfriend, then you can have it for a day." Natsume almost gaped as he gazed at Mikan, was she crazy? No way was he going to date this girl! Not even a day, for all he cared.

"W-what?" Babi asked, not believing her ears.

"You can date him for a day and decide if he's the right guy, and if he is you can win him. But until we break-up he is still my boyfriend." Mikan said calmly, but Natsume all but shouted inside his mind.

He wasn't a sample, and what type of girlfriend was mad enough to actually share her boyfriend? Even a day is nut! He wanted to enjoy his last stay in New York City with Mikan not with some girl he had just met. As indignant as Natsume was, he kept his mouth shut and drawn to a scowl.

"Fine." Babi answered after much thought; on the other hand she wasn't exactly looking for the right guy, she just wanted for Mikan to taste the same medicine as her. Maybe then that _bitch_ will stop stealing peoples' boyfriend.

"What's all this commotion? You should be back in the dressing room and preparing for the show! In two hours guests will be arriving, move it people!" The designer began shouting, urging the model to 'get your ass moving!' and with that said Mikan left one stunned Natsume to fend himself with Baby.

He figured it was just a day, and he wouldn't make it easy for Baby or BB or was it Babi? Whatever, better get this done and he can get back with his mandarin.

"Tomorrow meet me at the lobby of our hotel at twelve." Ah he had forgotten that they were staying at the same hotel…well most of the models in here was.

Natsume nodded, ignoring the girl as he took out his cell phone once again. After all this trouble was over, he will be reprimanding his mandarin about handing boyfriend so freely. Seriously, wasn't she just jealous at the fact that Baby was talking to him? And now she was handing him on a silver platter like he didn't matter!

What is his mandarin even thinking?

_

* * *

_

Oh god what had I done…

Mikan wondered, as the hair stylist and makeup artist fussed over her. She had just said it without thinking…and well Babi did look like she was in the middle of bursting into tears. She did pity her, and she did feel like helping her—oh well what is done is done.

"Thirty minutes people!" One of the staffs exclaimed.

It was just one day; it won't be that bad…

* * *

Shigeno Ryo gazed at the posters all around the auditorium; the posters were mainly of the designer and two of the top models.

A girl known all over Europe and America was dressed in one of the famous dresses created by Ralph Delacour. Her long silky dark hair was piled on top of her head, with thick eye shadow, and dark lipstick. Her yellow-green eyes stood out, and the milky skin only complemented her looks. At the bottom of the large poster cursive letters wrote 'Babi Beretta' also known as BB.

But the poster that really caught his eyes was the one next to it. The model stood tall, her head slightly tilted making her wavy hair hung down like a silky curtain. She wore a white long dress; that showed every curve, and as she stood with pride like a royalty would she seemed to shine. Her skin was golden and smooth, a healthy blush powdering her cheeks. At the bottom of the poster written in cursive letters was 'Mikan Sakura'.

He felt his heart clench at the very sight of her, his hands just wanting to hold her in a tight hug.

He entered the doors, and sat at the very front near the catwalk. As guests gathered, so did the sound increase until finally it was all shushed by the appearance of the designer.

Slowly one by one, models walked on the runway, following the beat of the music, before turning back and walking toward the curtains they had just entered from. The cycle continued, until one of the top models that were the main focus of this runway stepped out. Babi strode with confidence, her hair in place, makeup done perfectly and just basking in the lights as every eye followed her.

That is until Mikan strobe in wearing one of the most beautiful yet scandalous dresses. It wasn't the white one on the poster but a black and green with many feathers and silk. Her back was bare, her legs showing as she walked in long even steps.

No one's eyes seem to be able to tear themselves from the brunette. She was that beautiful, no one could deny the fact that she is one of the best and full with charisma.

Ryo never needed to assure himself, just at the sight of Mikan was enough to tell him nothing had changed.

She was still the same.

* * *

Natsume watched as the show slowly came to an end; both Mikan and Baby came out holding hand to the designer. Everyone began to clap, but what really took Natsume's breath away was that white dress Mikan was wearing. She just couldn't be defined with words.

Once they reached the very end of the catwalk, the designer let go of Baby and instead twirled Mikan around.

At the back of the dress was a beautiful design of lines in gray, mapping out what seem to be flowers.

Lights flashed—taking pictures—and many commented on how beautiful it was yet Natsume couldn't take his gaze off of Mikan. She appeared pained, her skin pale, and her eyes unfocussed.

Natsume felt his heart stop beating as he watched Mikan drop from the platform.

And then there was screams.

_To be continued…_

* * *

So a cliffhanger…I must say I haven't done it for this story, which I guess is good. I think I'm going to do more cliffhangers, is just fun watching as you guess what's going to happen next. Anyway I have been busy with homework and projects, but once the winter break began I just couldn't stop reading fanfictions after another. They are so addicting. Even though I am a writer I like to read just as much. So much that I stay late—well, I hope you liked this chapter. I felt it was kind of OOC for Natsume anyway. I apologize for my mistakes if you spot any and see you next chapter—

**~Lots of Luvs~**


End file.
